The Mermaid and The Prince
by Scarlet Yoon
Summary: Translated!fic. Kuroko adalah seorang putri duyung yang hidup bersembunyi diantara manusia hingga sebuah kesalahan membuatnya harus melarikan diri dan berakhir di sebuah kapal bajak laut yang terkenal kejam. Terjebak diantara pemburu, duyung, ketakutannya terhadap laut, dan perasaannya yang tumbuh pada sang kapten, dapatkah ia bertahan di jalan hidup yang dipilihnya? Akaxfem!Kuro
1. Chapter 1

Selama bertahun-tahun, manusia dan duyung hidup berdampingan satu sama lain. Para duyung membuat kegiatan pelayaran menjadi lebih aman. Mereka akan mengikuti perahu-perahu yang berlayar dan menolong orang yang terjatuh atau pun perahu yang tenggelam. Mereka akan berenang ke perairan dangkal untuk mencegah anak-anak tenggelam dan mengajari semua orang cara berenang. Sebagai balasannya, para manusia menyediakan buah-buahan serta makanan lain untuk para duyung yang selama ini hanya dapat memakan rumput laut dan ikan. Manusia juga membantu para duyung mengatasi kekurangan mereka, yaitu kemampuan untuk memiliki anak menilik duyung tidak dapat memperoleh keturunan dengan sesamanya.

Sekali dalam sebulan, putra dan putri duyung dapat berubah menjadi manusia dan berjalan di daratan. Mereka harus kembali ke lautan sebelum matahari terbit atau tetap berada dalam bentuk manusia sampai bulan purnama berikutnya. Beberapa duyung menemukan pasangan manusianya dan tinggal di daratan bersama mereka dan anak-anaknya, sedangkan yang lain hanya datang mencari pasangan untuk semalam. Putri duyung akan kembali ke daratan untuk melahirkan sebelum kembali ke lautan, para pria terkadang kembali demi anak-anak mereka, dan para anak sendiri akan pergi ke lautan ketika merasakan panggilan laut.

Begitulah dunia saat kedua jenis makhluk hidup itu menikmati hubungan saling menguntungkan selama beratus-ratus tahun. Sampai keserakahan menggerogoti hati manusia ketika mereka menemukan fakta bahwa duyung hidup tiga kali lebih lama dari manusia serta memiliki darah berkekuatan penyembuh. Para duyung telah membagi darah mereka dengan orang-orang yang sakit dan lemah, namun itu tidaklah cukup. Beberapa menginginkan lebih agar tak menua. Jadilah mereka mulai berburu duyung, mengumpulkan sisik dan rambut mereka, darah, dan tak lama tulang mereka.

Selang beberapa waktu disertai dengan banyaknya peringatan, para duyung menarik diri dari dunia manusia. Mereka tidak lagi membantu orang sakit atau pun kapal yang tenggelam. Beberapa bahkan mulai menyerang perahu dan perenang, menenggelamkan mereka sebagai bentuk pembalasan atas pembunuhan yang mereka lakukan.

Sebagian duyung pergi menuju daratan tak berpenghuni jauh dari manusia, sementara yang lain memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama keluarga dan teman-teman mereka, meski itu berarti harus bersembunyi dari pemburu yang masih berkeliaran di luar sana.

* * *

The Mermaid and The Prince

The Merman and The Prince © Maxitron

Romance/Fantasy

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

I don't own the story. The story belongs to wattpad author **Maxitron** with original title _The Merman and The Prince_. I've ask her permission to translate and change it into genderswitch. Once again, this story IS NOT MINE.

DLDR!

* * *

"Kuroko? Kuroko, di mana kau?"

Aku berdiri diam, terbungkus dalam bayanganku ketika mata pelayan melewatiku begitu saja seolah aku tak lebih dari dinding yang sedang kusandari.

"Di mana anak itu?"

Dia pergi dan aku berdiam diri sedikit lebih lama. Setelah yakin tak ada orang di dekatku, aku beranjak dari dinding dan berjalan menuruni aula menuju pintu keluar. Menangkap pantulanku di cermin yang terpasang di tangga, aku memeriksa sekilas penampilanku untuk memastikan semuanya sempurna.

Seorang gadis muda, tak lebih dari delapan belas tahun, balik menatapku dengan sepasang mata biru besar dan wajah kecil pucat yang terbingkai oleh rambut sebahu dengan warna biru yang serupa. Aku memakai celana hitam dan kaos putih diikuti jaket ber- _hoodie_. _Hoddie_ yang akan kunaikan hingga menutupi rambut begitu keluar nanti. Aku tidak bisa terus menjaga _misdirection_ -ku dan rambut unikku hanya akan membuatku dikenali sebagai keponakan penguasa pulau yang pastinya akan membuatku langsung ditarik pulang.

Aku menuruni beberapa anak tangga terakhir dengan hati-hati, berjinjit menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Namun, sebuah suara mengejutkanku dan aku berputar untuk melihat sosok tinggi berambut merah tengah bersandar di dinding sambil menatapku dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku tahu kau akan mencoba kabur malam ini."

"Kumohon, Kagami. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat dan menonton kembang api. Kalian tidak bisa terus mengurungku di sini."

Dia melangkah mendekat dan aku harus mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya, menatap sepasang mata merah gelap yang terletak di bawah sepasang alis bercabang. Dahi pemuda itu mengernyit.

"Sekarang bulan purnama, karena itu pamanmu memintamu untuk tetap berada di rumah malam ini."

Dadaku berdebar ketakutan saat menyadarinya. Kata-kata ibuku terngiang di kepalaku, _jangan katakan pada siapa pun_. Tapi semangatku dengan cepat menghapus semua keraguan itu.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat sebentar dan setelah kembang api selesai aku akan segera pulang. Aku janji."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi bersamamu."

Aku mengerang. Ditemani Kagami bahkan lebih buruk daripada harus menyembunyikan rambutku. Seakan dapat membaca pikiranku, dia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, kau punya waktu dua jam. Jika jam tujuh kau belum kembali, aku akan segera pergi mencarimu."

"Terimakasih!"

Aku melompat dan memeluk lehernya kuat sebelum berlari keluar pintu. Aku hampir mencapai gerbang ketika dia memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu, kerutan masih bertahan di wajahnya.

"Jangan mendekati laut, Kuroko. Berhati-hatilah."

Dia menutup pintu usai memberi peringatan terakhirnya dan aku pun melanjutkan langkahku melewati gerbang, berlari menuju pusat kota.

Kios-kios berhias lampion warna-warni berjajar di sepanjang jalan, membuat tempat itu tampak indah di tengah langit senja. Ratusan orang membanjiri jalanan dan tak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan satu sosok ber- _hoodie_ di tengah lautan manusia. Semua orang berpakaian melawan cuaca dingin sehingga aku tidak mencolok. Berbeda lagi seandainya ini adalah festival musim panas.

Aku mencoba menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir cokelat hangat seraya melihat-lihat berbagai barang dari seberang lautan. Kain sehalus sutera dalam bermacam warna yang tak pernah kulihat menari-nari di depan mataku. Wangi berbagai masakan dan pertunjukan jalanan pun tak kalah memikatku. Kami tinggal di sebuah pulau kecil dan aku tidak pernah diijinkan untuk bepergian. Pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku pergi menaiki kapal membuatku berakhir menjadi yatim piatu.

Aku begitu terhisap dengan pertunjukan peniup api hingga tak sadar matahari telah terbenam dan para pengunjung festival mulai bergerak menuju bukit untuk menyaksikan kembang api. Aku pun mulai mengikuti mereka ketika aku mendengar deru ombak. Bau lautan menamparku dan aku berdiri diam, membiarkannya memenuhi indraku.

Aku harus pergi menuju bukit bersama yang lain. Meski berpikir demikian, kakiku membawaku ke arah berbeda mendekati pantai. Aku berdiri di atas pasir seraya menyaksikan ombak yang bergulung. Posisi bulan yang tinggi menyebabkan air tampak berkilau, dan tanpa sadar aku melangkah maju, melepas jaket dan sepatu _boot_ -ku lalu menjatuhkannya ke atas pasir.

Aku berdiri selangkah dari ombak. Hatiku tercabik. Sebagian diriku berteriak dalam suara ibuku—membuat tubuhku dingin oleh rasa takut, sedangkan sebagian lagi menghangatku dan mendorongku untuk segera masuk ke dalam air.

Sebuah ombak menabrak karang terdekat dan menyipratiku. Kulit yang terkena tetesan air dalam sekejap berpijar biru dan sekilas aku bisa melihat sisik di balik pijaran itu. Sedekat ini dengan air di malam bulan purnama, aku yakin rambutku juga pasti bercahaya. Aku melangkah maju dan memasukkan tanganku ke dalam air, menyaksikan penuh kekaguman saat keduanya bersinar dan sisik mulai terlihat di kulitku.

Letusan pertama kembang api mengagetkanku dan aku segera melihat sekeliling dengan panik. Rasa takut menghampiriku. Bagaimana jika seseorang melihatnya? Aku menunduk ke arah tanganku yang basah dan terselimuti sejumlah sisik biru muda yang bersinar di bawah cahaya bulan. Aku segera memakai kembali sepatu dan jaketku, menarik _hoodie_ hingga menutupi rambut dan memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku sebelum berlari menuju rumah.

Aku menerobos masuk lewat pintu dan membantingnya keras hingga tertutup, membuat Kagami keluar dari kamarnya untuk memeriksa keributan yang kubuat. _Hoodie_ telah terlepas dari kepalaku, dan hanya perlu satu lirikan ke arah wajah serta rambutku yang berkilauan sebelum pemuda itu menggiringku menuju kamarnya. Dia melepas jaketku dan segera memeriksaku. Menunduk, aku menjulurkan kedua tanganku dan mendengarnya menghela nafas tajam. Dia mengambil handuk untuk menyapukannya ke kepalaku dan mengeringkan tanganku.

"Matahari baru saja tenggelam dan reaksinya sudah separah ini?"

Tanganku serasa dipenuhi jarum, menandakan jika kulitku sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Panggilannya lebih kuat dari yang pernah aku rasakan. Aku berusaha melawannya, Kagami, sungguh! Tapi meski aku berpikir untuk pergi, kakiku menuntunku menuju lautan."

Kagami berdiri dan mengusapkan handuk pada rambutku.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu. Beruntung pamanmu sedang menghadiri pertemuan di kota sehingga tak dapat melihatnya."

Pemuda itu beranjak pergi. Namun seakan tersadar sesuatu, dia segera berbalik dan mencengkram bahuku.

"Apa ada yang melihatnya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak melihat siapa pun."

"Tetap tidak menutup adanya kemungkinan. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati dan memastikan tak ada yang mencurigaimu lebih dari seorang gadis muda biasa. Mereka harus benar-benar yakin sebelum membuat pergerakan pada putri penguasa pulau ini."

Aku mendengarnya menaiki tangga. Masih duduk di ranjangnya, aku sedikit gemetar saat merasakan laut memanggilku.

Minggu berikutnya aku terlalu sibuk untuk berpikir dan mencemaskan kemungkinan seseorang melihatku di malam festival. Banyak pedagang serta pengunjung datang dan menetap sementara di pulau kecil kami, berusaha membuka lebih banyak rute perdagangan, sehingga aku beserta pamanku pun memiliki banyak pertemuan untuk dihadiri.

Aku berlarian kesana kemari membawakan surat-surat untuk pamanku dan para kapten kapal. Tak sekali pun aku melirik laut ketika aku turun ke dermaga. Aku tidak merasakan dorongan yang sama seperti malam itu.

Beberapa hari berlalu, aku yakin tak ada yang mencurigaiku. Hanya ada satu waktu di mana jantungku berdebar kencang, mengira aku telah tertangkap basah. Aku sedang mengirimkan pesan di sebuah kedai minuman ketika seseorang menarik lenganku dan mengamatiku lekat. Kagami maju dan menarikku. Menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya, orang asing itu mengangkat kedua tangannya memberi isyarat damai.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu. Hanya saja rambutmu terlihat begitu cantik."

Aku memegang kepalaku dan tersadar jika _hoodie_ -ku merosot hingga menunjukkan sebagian rambutku.

"Terimakasih. Aku mendapatkannya dari ibuku, dia adik dari penguasa pulau ini."

"Aku ingat pernah melihat wanita dengan rambut sebiru langit. Maaf jika aku tidak sopan, tapi aku menjalankan bisnis bahan pewarna dan warna ini sungguh luar biasa! Dapatkah aku bertemu denganmu dan ibumu untuk memeriksa corak warna kalian?"

Hatiku serasa diremas. Kagami meletakkan tangan di bahuku dan menatap si pedagang.

"Maaf, dia beserta suaminya telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan kapal. Hanya nona muda satu-satunya yang berhasil selamat."

Pedagang itu meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya sebelum Kagami menuntunku keluar.

Aku dalam perjalanan menuju kamarku ketika paman muncul dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya dan memanggilku. Pamanku adalah seorang pria bertubuh besar, tinggi dan gemuk. Dulu dia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus, namun seiring bertambahnya usia ditambah bertahun-tahun duduk di belakang kursi membuat perutnya membuncit. Dia memiliki mata biru sepertiku, hanya saja dengan surai pirang cerah.

Pria itu meletakkan tangan di keningku lalu menangkup pipiku. Matanya dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat begitu lesu beberapa hari ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Paman. Hanya panggilan malam itu sangat kuat dan mempengaruhiku lebih dari yang kukira."

Dia menepuk kepalaku dan mendesah.

"Kuharap aku tahu cara menolongmu. Aku merasa telah mengecewakan adikku. Semua yang kutahu hanya bagaimana cara membuat keuntungan dan menjalankan bisnis."

"Kau orangtua yang luar biasa, Paman. Sungguh."

Dia tersenyum dan menarikku ke dalam pelukan, menenggelamkanku di balik lengan besarnya.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Besok aku berencana untuk menghabiskan sepanjang hari bersamamu. Tanpa pekerjaan."

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku sambil tersenyum senang. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kami menghabiskan waktu berdua. Seandainya aku tahu jika malam itu akan menjadi malam yang mengubah hidupku selamanya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

Thanks for read! ^^

Next update will be on Wednesday~


	2. Chapter 2

The Mermaid and The Prince

The Merman and The Prince © Maxitron

Romance/Fantasy

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

I don't own the story. The story belongs to wattpad author **Maxitron** with original title _The Merman and The Prince_. I've ask her permission to translate and change it into genderswitch. Once again, this story IS NOT MINE.

DLDR!

* * *

Suara teriakan membangunkanku dari tidur dan aku terduduk dengan mata melebar, panik. Aku berusaha turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju jendela. Pintu gerbang kediaman kami terbakar dan aku bisa melihat sekelompok orang menyerupai bayangan berusaha memasuki rumah.

Pintu kamarku menjeblak terbuka. Aku menoleh terkejut dengan jantung berdegup, namun mendesah lega saat melihat Kagami. Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam, membuka paksa lemariku dan mengambil sebuah tas yang tersembunyi di sudut bawah serta sepasang sepatu _boot_ dan jaket ber- _hoodie_.

Jantungku mencelos melihat tas itu. Bertahun-tahun lalu dia dan pamanku mengepaknya untukku guna berjaga-jaga seandainya rahasiaku terbongkar dan aku harus melarikan diri. Di dalamnya terdapat baju, uang dan beberapa botol air serta makanan kaleng.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi."

Kagami mengabaikan ucapanku, melempar jaket ke arahku dan membungkuk untuk memakaikan sepatu di kakiku. Aku membiarkannya, terlalu _shock_ untuk menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Selanjutnya, aku mendengar gedoran di pintu dan sebuah suara yang berteriak lantang.

"Buka pintunya! Kami tahu gadis itu adalah putri duyung! Berikan dia dengan damai dan tak ada yang akan terluka!"

Aku terbelalak menatap Kagami yang mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar kamar. Kami berlari ke ujung rumah dan menerobos masuk ke sebuah ruang kantor kecil tepat ketika aku mendengar pintu utama terdobrak paksa.

Kagami mengunci pintu dan menahannya dengan lemari sementara aku memakai jaketku dengan tangan bergetar. Dia menyerahkan tasnya padaku kemudian bergerak mendekati dinding, meraba-rabanya seolah mencari sesuatu, seraya menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

Sekelompok pria tiba di pulau dengan sebuah kapal tengah malam ini. Mereka pergi ke kedai minuman dan mengancam orang-orang untuk memberi mereka informasi mengenai gadis berambut biru. Pemilik kedai segera mengirim seseorang untuk memperingati kami, namun para penjahat itu mengikuti dengan cepat usai mendapatkan informasi tentangku dari seorang pedagang yang merupakan pengunjung pulau.

Bunyi 'klik' kecil memenuhi ruangan dan sebuah papan di dinding bergerak ke arah dalam membentuk jalan. Itu adalah pintu keluar rahasia yang kami miliki. Kagami berbalik, memakaikan tas di punggungku dan menatapku untuk sesaat. Kesedihan tergambar di wajahnya saat dia menarikku ke pelukannya.

"Kumohon, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

Kami selalu membuat rencana untuk saat-saat ini, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir hal ini akan benar-benar terjadi. Aku selalu berhati-hati dan pulau kami adalah pulau kecil. Semua terjadi karena aku pergi keluar malam itu dan kekuatan laut memerangkapku. Air mata menggenang di kedua mataku ketika Kagami mundur dan menarik pedangnya. Bunyi derap kaki terdengar di luar.

"Kau bisa. Kau lebih pintar dan kuat dari yang kau bayangkan. Aku akan segera menyusulmu."

"Hei, pintu ini terkunci!"

Teriakan dan gedoran di pintu membuatku melompat terkejut. Kagami membungkuk dan mencium kepalaku.

"Pergi."

Menggigit bibir, aku merangkak ke dalam jalan rahasia kecil yang segera Kagami tutup di belakangku. Kegelapan total langsung menyelimutiku saat aku bergerak secepat dan setenang yang aku bisa dengan tangan di sepanjang dinding yang menuntunku. Di belakang, aku bisa mendengar teriakan dan jeritan semua penghuni rumah serta penyusup yang mencoba mendobrak pintu ruangan tempat Kagami telah menunggu.

Terowongan itu menikung turun sebelum perlahan kembali seperti semula. Beberapa lama kemudian, aku berhasil keluar dan tiba di rumah kaca di depan kediaman kami. Menyelimuti tubuh dengan bayangan yang menyembunyikanku dari pandangan, aku segera berlari melewati gerbang yang masih menyala-nyala menuju kota.

Tak ada teriakan menghentikanku di sepanjang perjalanan dan aku tidak berani menoleh ke arah rumah tempatku tumbuh yang sekarang berada di bawah serangan karena aku. Aku berdoa untuk keselamatan semuanya dan bergegas menuju dermaga.

Aku menemukan kapal yang hendak berlayar dan segera naik sambil terhuyung. Dua orang pria tengah memuat beberapa tong berisi rempah-rempah serta buah-buahan ke gudang penyimpanan, dan aku menyelinap di sekitar mereka, bersembunyi di antara tong dan dinding, jauh dari pandangan.

"Apa itu yang terakhir?"

Sebuah suara terdengar.

"Ya, ikat semuanya sekarang!"

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita segera pergi. Di sana ada kapal pemburu. Aku tidak ingin berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Mereka membuatku muak, memburu dan membunuh duyung."

"Duyung bukanlah manusia. Mereka adalah ikan, makhluk buas."

"Jaga mulutmu, Nak. Mereka menyembuhkan orang sakit dan membantu mencari kekayaan di laut sebelum orang-orang seperti pemburu merusak mereka. Makhluk buas sebenarnya adalah mereka yang mulai membunuh para duyung. Tuhan membantu siapa pun yang menjadi sasaran mereka. Mereka tidak akan menyerah terhadap perburuan sekali mereka mengendusnya."

Aku merasakan kapal berayun menjauhi dermaga dan aku memeluk lututku. Air mata yang sempat tertahan kini berjatuhan mengaliri wajahku begitu tersadar aku baru saja meninggalkan satu-satunya rumah yang kumiliki. Aku membiarkan air mata turun semakin deras seiring kegelapan menyelimutiku.

* * *

"Apa ini? Penumpang gelap?"

Aku terbangun kaget dan melompat berdiri, sedikit goyah ketika kapal berayun-ayun di bawahku. Seorang pria tua, mungkin berusia diakhir lima puluhan, berdiri di depanku, berayun bersama kapal untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Aku berusaha mencari jalan keluar, namun pria itu bertubuh besar dan menutupi satu-satunya jalan masuk.

"Hei, hei, gadis kecil.. tenanglah, oke? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak bermaksud buruk. Aku menyadari suaranya sebagai orang yang membela kaum duyung.

"Kau memiliki rambut yang sangat cantik."

Aku memegang kepalaku, mendapati _hoodie_ -ku telah merosot dan memperlihatkan surai biruku. Aku menatap pria di depanku, penasaran sebanyak apa yang dia tahu.

"Kami segera pergi setelah aku menyadari kapal pemburu, tapi aku mendengar jika mereka tengah mencari gadis berambut biru dan menawarkan sejumlah besar uang pada siapa pun yang bisa menangkapnya."

Jantungku mencelos mendengarnya. Dia tahu. Dia tahu aku adalah putri duyung.

"Cepat atau lambat, kabar akan terdengar sampai pelabuhan-pelabuhan jika mereka sedang mencari seorang gadis kaya berambut biru. Tetapi, jika kau menutupinya dengan syal dan mengganti bajumu dengan pakaian yang lebih menyerupai pelaut, aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya tanpa terlihat."

Aku mendongak untuk bertemu dengan sepasang mata cokelat yang tersenyum saat dia mengulurkan syal cokelatnya yang kotor. Menggumamkan terimakasih, aku menerimanya dan memakainya menutupi kepalaku, memastikan setiap helai rambut tersembunyi. Perutku berbunyi dan pria itu tertawa. Wajahku memerah.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar."

Dia meninggalkan gudang penyimpanan dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan sepiring buah-buahan, dua kendi dan setumpuk pakaian. Aku memakan buah-buahan itu rakus dan meminum salah satu kendi berisi air sementara dia mulai berbicara.

"Namaku Wolf, aku adalah kapten dari kapal dagang ini. Aku akan berbicara pada awakku dan menjelaskan jika kau adalah pelarian dari salah satu pelabuhan tanpa menyebutkan pulaumu. Lebih baik tidak membiarkan imajinasi mereka berkembang liar. Mereka awak kapal yang baik, namun bahkan yang terbaik sekali pun bisa berubah begitu mencium bau emas."

Begitu aku menghabiskan makananku, dia membalikkan badan sementara aku pergi ke pojok ruangan yang tersembunyi untuk mengganti pakaianku dengan celana cokelat dan kemeja putih berpotongan melambai. Kainnya kasar dan siapa pun tak akan menduga seorang nona muda yang melarikan diri akan mengenakan pakaian seperti ini. Ketika aku kembali, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menjabat tangan besar sang kapten.

"Terimakasih, kapten Wolf. Namaku Kuroko."

"Apa kau putri duyung?"

Aku ragu mendengar pertanyaannya. Dia mengambil kendi kedua dan aku bisa melihat isinya yang juga penuh air, namun kali ini adalah air garam. Aku menatap pria itu, kecurigaan menyelimutiku. Menggunakan air garam di malam hari adalah cara pemburu menemukan kami.

"Aku tahu cara kerja pemburu, tapi aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Aku pikir sangat tidak benar untuk menyiksa duyung. Aku berharap akan tiba waktunya di mana kita semua bisa hidup berdampingan kembali. Aku bekerja dengan sekelompok orang yang membantu kaummu pergi menjauh dari perairan ini dan jangkauan pemburu."

Dia mendorong kendi ke arahku, membiarkan keputusan berada di tanganku. Aku menatap kendi itu dan kapten bergantian. Dia bisa dengan mudah menyiram isi kendi itu padaku guna melihat sosokku sesungguhnya, tapi dia memberiku pilihan. Aku bergerak maju dan memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kendi. Dengan segera cahaya biru menyinari ruangan dan aku menarik tanganku untuk menunjukkannya beberapa sisik yang berkilau di punggung tanganku. Dia mendekat, matanya melebar.

"Warnanya pasti sangat bergantung pada setiap putri duyung. Aku tidak pernah melihat warna biru seperti ini. Boleh aku memegangnya?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia meraih tanganku dan membolak-baliknya, mengagumi bagaimana sisikku bersinar. Wajahnya tampak tenggelam dalam pikiran selagi dia menatap sisikku. Usai beberapa menit, aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan perlahan menarik tanganku, mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya marah.

"Jadi, ke mana kapal ini berlayar?"

Kemarahan berkilat di matanya saat aku mengelap tangan dengan bajuku—mengeringkannya hingga kulitku kembali seperti semula, namun dengan cepat dia menggantinya dengan senyuman, membuatku tak yakin jika aku memang melihat sesuatu.

"Membutuhkan waktu dua hari sebelum kita tiba di pelabuhan, itu pun jika cuaca mendukung. Untuk sementara, aku ingin kau tetap di sini hingga aku memastikan kesetiaan para awakku. Aku merekrut beberapa orang baru sebelum mendarat di pulaumu dan belum memiliki kesempatan untuk menginterogasi mereka. Aku akan membawakanmu makanan dan minuman, jadi tetaplah bersembunyi di sini dengan tenang."

Dia berdiri, membawa nampan dan kedua kendi bersamanya. Ketika pintu tertutup, aku mendengar bunyi tak menyenangkan saat dia menguncinya. Aku tidak mempercayainya. Pikiran itu sendiri mengejutkanku. Dia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh mengenai kebenciannya terhadap pemburu, namun senyumnya terlalu lebar seperti dipaksakan.

Aku telah bertemu orang-orang seperti itu sebelum bekerja untuk pamanku. Mereka tersenyum, namun kehangatannya tidak mencapai mata mereka. Mungkin saja dia tidak berbahaya, tapi sebagian diriku tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Tidak setelah terlempar sejauh ini dari rumahku.

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun. Aku akan menunggu hingga kunjungan berikutnya dan memastikan dia tidak mengunci pintu begitu dia pergi. Aku perlu memastikan kapal macam apa yang telah aku naiki ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin :)

SesilliaS : Iya benar, ini adalah salah satu karya Maxitron, penulis di wattpad. Saya juga suka banget cerita ini! ^^

ryu elchan : Total ada 41 chapter (o.o), tapi akan diusahain update rutin.

Violet Meh : Sipp, ini sudah dilanjut ^^

.

.

.

Thanks for read!

Last, review?


	3. Chapter 3

The Mermaid and The Prince

The Merman and The Prince © Maxitron

Romance/Fantasy

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

I don't own the story. The story belongs to wattpad author **Maxitron** with original title _The Merman and The Prince_. I've ask her permission to translate and change it into genderswitch. Once again, this story IS NOT MINE.

DLDR!

* * *

"Jadi, muatan apa yang biasanya kalian bawa?"

Lagi. Kedutan kecil yang terlihat di mata kiri pria itu setiap dia mengatakan kebohongan.

"Sebagian besar makanan untuk perjalanan pendek, dan rempah-rempah serta barang-barang mewah untuk perjalanan panjang."

Ini adalah kunjungan kedua kapten hari ini. Aku berhasil menyelinap ke pintu dan menyelipkan sepotong kecil benang ke grendel pintu sementara pria itu menyiapkan makan siang kami. Ketika dia pergi dan menguncinya nanti, pintu tidak akan terkunci sempurna sehingga aku bisa mendobraknya terbuka.

Selama makan, aku mulai bertanya-tanya seputar kehidupannya beserta kapal yang tengah kami naiki. Saat itulah aku memperhatikan kebiasaan kecil yang dimilikinya. Dia akan menjadi pemain kartu yang buruk.

Aku meneguk _rum_ yang dituangkan olehnya, menatapnya melalui bibir cangkir. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dan semakin aku berbicara dengannya, semakin aku merasa telah membuat kesalahan dengan menaiki kapal ini. Melihatnya merapikan piring kotor dan bersiap pergi, aku menghela nafas dalam sebelum menanyakannya pertanyaan terakhir.

"Apakah kau pernah melihat kaumku setelah kau menyelamatkan mereka?"

Dia berbalik dan aku melihat kedutan itu lagi. Jantungku berdegup keras.

"Tidak. Setelah kami menyelamatkan mereka, mereka pergi ke lautan dan aku tidak pernah melihat mereka lagi sejak saat itu. Kenapa?"

Aku berusaha mempertahankan raut wajahku agar terlihat tenang dan mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Aku berharap kau bisa membantuku menemukan beberapa orang dari kaumku."

"Sayang sekali, tapi maafkan aku, gadis kecil. Aku akan melihatmu lagi makan malam nanti."

Dia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Aku duduk terdiam untuk beberapa saat, merenungkan kesimpulan yang aku dapatkan. Dia berbohong. Tentang apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan dengan kapalnya dan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi dengan duyung yang dia 'selamatkan'. Aku percaya dia bukan pemburu, tapi dia adalah sesuatu yang lain. Bagaimana pun ada banyak orang di luar sana yang menginginkan kaum kami.

Aku menunggu selama sesaat sebelum melangkah pelan ke arah pintu dan menempelkan telingaku. Tak ada suara apa pun di luar. Aku mendorong pintu hingga terbuka, cukup untukku menyelinap keluar, dan menyembunyikan diri di balik bayanganku. Menutup pintu, aku mengamati sekeliling. Tampak sejumlah pria di geladak tengah mengobrol dan meminyaki beberapa tali. Satu orang berdiri di kemudi sedangkan yang lainnya berada di atas menara pengintai.

Aku menyusup menuju ruang kapten, menunggu hingga memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang melihat, lalu menyelinap masuk, menutup pintu dan melepaskan penyamaranku. Aku tidak ingin membuang energiku saat tak dibutuhkan.

Ruangan itu tampak rapi dan elegan. Permadani melapisi lantai. Sebuah lukisan tergantung di dinding di belakang sebuah meja mahoni besar, sementara di pojok ruangan terdapat sebuah tempat tidur lipat yang terbuat dari kain sutera.

Aku berjalan mengitari ruangan menuju meja, mengamati kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atasnya. Beberapa peta menunjukkan serangkaian pulau diikuti tanda silang kecil yang menyertai tiap pulau, termasuk pulauku. Aku mengernyit, penasaran apa arti dibaliknya.

Kertas selanjutnya berisi daftar muatan kapal dengan jumlah yang menurutku terlalu kecil. Jika benar ini yang dia perdagangkan, maka hasilnya hanya akan cukup untuk hidup sederhana, tidak untuk semua kemewahan di ruangan ini. Aku baru menyadarinya di gudang tempatku terkurung pagi ini. Tidak terdapat banyak muatan di dalamnya mempertimbangkan ukuran kapal dan jumlah awak.

Aku membuka-buka laci, tapi tak dapat menemukan apa pun. Aku hampir menyerah hingga sebuah tonjolan tak rata tertangkap mataku. Aku menyentuh dan menekannya. Bunyi klik pelan terdengar, menampakkan sebuah laci tersembunyi. Aku meraih selembar kertas di dalamnya. Kertas yang berisi daftar pulau disertai berbagai deskripsi di sebelahnya.

 _Anak perempuan tujuh tahun berambut hitam, anak laki-laki empat tahun berambut pirang._

Daftar terus berlanjut dan mataku berhenti di nama pulauku dengan deskripsi tentang dua anak laki-laki lima tahun berambut pirang tertulis di sampingnya. Jantungku mencelos saat aku melihat catatan kecil di bawah.

 _Putri duyung biru tertangkap, harga didiskusikan._

Aku mendengar beberapa suara di luar pintu dan mengenali salah satunya sebagai kapten Wolf. Dengan cepat aku meletakkan kembali kertas itu ke dalam laci dan menutupnya sebelum menarik bayangan ke sekelilingku dan bersembunyi di pojok ruangan. Pintu terbuka dan kapten Wolf melangkah masuk bersama seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berkepala botak. Bekas luka memanjang di pelipis kiri hingga sudut mulut pria itu, membuatnya tampak memberengut. Sebuah cambuk melekat di ikat pinggangnya.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjaga mereka agar tetap diam. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan putri duyung itu menyadari apa yang kita lakukan. Dia mempercayaiku dan aku berencana untuk menjaganya tetap begitu. Kita akan mendapatkan lebih banyak darinya jika dia tidak terluka."

"Itu adalah ulah salah satu awak yang kita rekrut dari Pavo."

"Aku tidak peduli. Tugasmu adalah menjaga mereka tetap di tempat dan diam."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengurusnya."

Pria botak itu menepuk cambuk di ikat pinggangnya dan aku merasa mual.

"Kita tidak akan mendengar satu cicitan pun dari mereka."

Tiba-tiba kapal berayun tajam ke arah kiri, membuatku berseru kaget dan terjatuh seiring dengan hilangnya penyamaranku. Dua pria itu berputar untuk melihatku dan senyum suram muncul di wajah kapten.

"Kemampuan yang sungguh menyusahkan."

Si pria bertubuh besar mendekatiku dan menarik segenggam rambutku, menyentakku berdiri. Aku mendesis kesakitan.

"Bodoh! Jangan rambutnya! Jika kau merusaknya kita tidak akan mendapat banyak emas!"

Menggerutu, dia melepasnya dan beralih mencengkram bagian belakang leherku. Kapten Wolf menutun kami keluar ruangannya dan aku melihat sebuah kapal berlayar di sebelah kiri kapal kami.

"Bajak laut sialan. Kurung dia bersama yang lain. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

Perintah itu ditujukan kepada pemegang kemudi yang menyentuh topinya sebagai tanda mengiyakan. Wolf menggiring kami ke bawah geladak dan aku bisa mendengar isakan di dekatku.

"Kau pedagang budak."

"Tentu saja. Itu jauh lebih menguntungkan daripada menjual rempah-rempah dan kain."

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan tentang menyelamatkan kaumku? Semua itu bohong?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku membenci pemburu untuk apa yang mereka lakukan. Membunuh duyung? Sungguh perbuatan yang sia-sia. Kami membawa beberapa yang dapat kami temukan dan menjual mereka pada orang-orang yang akan menyimpanmu hidup-hidup. Apa kau tahu berapa tinggi harga yang aku dapatkan dengan menjual sebotol kecil darahmu? Bahkan sehelai rambutmu?"

Dia menggenggam rambutku dan menyisirnya dengan jari-jarinya. Aku menahan dorongan untuk bergetar jijik. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan hingga dia berhenti di sebuah sel kurungan dan aku bisa melihat sekelompok wajah penuh ketakutan yang menatap kami. Wolf membuka pintu dengan kuncinya dan pria yang memegangiku segera mendorongku masuk. Wolf kemudian mengambil sepasang belenggu dari dinding terdekat, memasangkannya ke kedua kakiku sementara pria botak itu menahanku.

"Ini akan menghentikanmu untuk berubah bentuk dan mencoba kabur. Kau akan membuatku kaya raya, Kuroko."

Dia menepuk pelan pipiku sebelum keduanya pergi.

"Kuroko?"

Aku berbalik mendengar sebuah suara familiar dan melihat sepasang bocah laki-laki kembar berdiri sambil bergenggaman tangan. Surai pirang mereka kusut sementara garis-garis air mata menghias wajah mereka. Aku mengenali keduanya sebagai penduduk pulauku, tepatnya anak dari seorang tukang roti. Melihatku, mereka segera berlari mendekat dan menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukanku, terisak lirih.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kalian bisa berada di sini?"

"Beberapa pria menakutkan masuk ke kamar kami di malam hari dan menutup kepala kami dengan karung sebelum membawa kami kemari. Apa mereka melakukan hal yang sama padamu?"

Aku tidak perlu memberitahu mereka tentangku yang dengan bodohnya telah menyelundup masuk ke dalam kapal pedagang budak. Jadi, aku pun hanya mengangguk. Sebuah rintihan kecil menarik perhatianku dan aku mendekat untuk melihat seorang anak laki-laki berbaring tengkurap di lantai sementara sepasang pria dan wanita berusia sekitar dua puluhan mencoba membersihkan punggungnya.

Walau dengan penerangan buruk, aku bisa melihat punggungnya yang dipenuhi luka menyilang disertai bau darah. Jelas ini adalah bekas cambuk pria besar brengsek itu. Aku memberi isyarat pada si kembar untuk tetap diam di belakangku sebelum berlutut.

"Seberapa parah lukanya?"

Pasangan itu menatapku dan si wanita menggeleng.

"Sangat buruk. Kami tidak punya kain tambahan dan air untuk membersihkannya."

Aku menggigit bibir saat sebuah ide menghampiriku. Rahasiaku telah terbongkar, bukankah tak ada alasan untuk terus menyembunyikannya?

"Apa ada celah di mana air laut masuk?"

Si pria menunjuk dinding belakang dan aku bisa melihat jika tempat itu sedikit basah.

"Tapi tidak cukup untuk membersihkan lukanya."

"Aku hanya perlu sedikit. Bawa dia mendekat."

Aku bergerak secepat belenggu di kakiku mengijinkan dan duduk di sudut ruangan. Mereka menyeret anak yang terluka itu mendekat dan meletakannya di sebelahku. Menarik nafas dalam, aku meraup sedikit air dengan tanganku, mengabaikan pekikan terkejut saat tangan dan rambutku mulai bersinar. Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku seiring dengan sisik yang muncul di masing-masing punggung tangan seperti aku merasakannya di telapak tanganku. Kemudian aku membukannya, memperlihatkan air yang kini ikut bercahaya.

Aku mendekat dan menyiramkan air itu ke punggung yang terluka, menutup mata sembari berkonsentrasi sekuat yang aku bisa. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini, apalagi penyembuhan dalam skala besar seperti sekarang. Begitu aku membuka mata, luka-luka anak itu telah menutup dan nafasnya mulai teratur. Dia tertidur. Lelah, aku menyandarkan diri ke dinding.

"Kau putri duyung."

Aku mendongak dan melihat semuanya memandangku kagum. Aku mengangguk, tenggorokanku serasa tersumbat.

"Keren sekali!"

Si kembar menubrukku dan aku menggerutu ketika punggungku menghantam dinding.

"Kami janji tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun! Rahasiamu aman bersama kami!"

Aku tersenyum sedih dan mengusap rambut mereka, sementara yang lain menggeleng dengan pandangan sendu. Mereka tidak akan berkesempatan memberitahu siapa pun. Pasar budak menanti mereka sementara aku akan dijual dan berakhir sebagai bank darah selama sisa hidupku.

Kapal bergoncang ke kiri dan kami semua terhempas menabrak jeruji kurungan. Anak-anak memekik.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kami bisa mendengar teriakan kalut para awak di atas sana disertai bising derap kaki yang berlari kesana kemari.

"Ada kapal lain mendekat, kapal bajak laut kurasa."

Suara sepatu _boots_ menghentak di atas kepala kami, diikuti benturan logam dan teriakan kesakitan yang menyapa telinga. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada si kembar yang terisak ketakutan dan menutup telinga mereka, sementara orang-orang dewasa lain berusaha menenangkan para anak-anak sambil menatap takut geladak di atas kami. Bajak laut atau pedagang budak? Siapa yang akan menang? Apa pun hasilnya hidup kami tetap terancam.

Tak lama, bunyi perkelahian menghilang disusul langkah sepatu yang terdengar menuruni tangga. Aku yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu sel kurungan mengawasi dalam diam dua pasang sepatu _boots_ yang mendekat. Dua orang bajak laut berhenti di depan kami.

"Kami menemukan mereka! Dapat dipastikan ini adalah kapal pedagang budak!"

Pemuda yang berteriak tak lain adalah seorang bajak laut tinggi bersurai hijau dengan sepasang mata berwarna serupa yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata. Wajahnya terlihat suram melihat kami saling berimpitan di depannya.

Namun, yang menarik perhatianku adalah pemuda kedua yang tengah memandang kami dengan sepasang manik berwarna merah dan emas. Meski lebih pendek dari pemuda berambut hijau, namun kekuatan serta rasa percaya diri yang terpancar membuatnya tampak begitu besar dan mengintimidasi. Surainya yang merah senada dengan salah satu matanya, dan aku membeku ketika dia menatapku dan rambut biruku. Berbagai pikiran tampak berkelebat di balik mata dwiwarnanya.

"Aku kapten Akashi dari _Red Emperor_ dan kapal ini sekarang adalah milikku."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

Yeay! Bang Akashi akhirnya muncul XD

nimuixkim90, Arisa Ezakiya: Sip, ini sudah dilanjut ^^

Wako d'author : Wkwk, ya begitulah. Doakan semoga lancar apdetnya ya~ :)

Rabendaa Violant : Udah muncul nih si abang XD

ryu elchan : Tenang, regu penyelamat sudah datang. Oke, sip deh! Makasih ^^

.

.

.

Thanks for read!

Last, review?


	4. Chapter 4

The Mermaid and The Prince

The Merman and The Prince © Maxitron

Romance/Fantasy

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

I don't own the story. The story belongs to wattpad author **Maxitron** with original title _The Merman and The Prince_. I've asked her permission to translate and change it into genderswitch. Once again, this story IS NOT MINE.

DLDR!

* * *

Kami berjalan terhuyung menuju geladak. Para orang dewasa memegangi anak-anak sementara aku memimpin jalan bersama si kembar di kedua lenganku. Darah menggenangi lantai geladak dan aku bisa melihat empat bajak laut lain tengah membuang tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa ke pinggiran, sementara satu lagi mengamankan ikatan tali empat orang yang berhasil selamat dari serangan. Wolf berada di antara mereka, dengan luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah di wajahnya.

Aku memandang pria botak bertubuh besar yang terus berada di sisinya dan melihat raksasa berambut ungu melempar tubuh tak berdaya itu ke lautan. Luka menganga di dadanya. Merasakan pandanganku, si pemuda berkacamata menyeringai.

"Hanya pengecut yang menggunakan cambuk pada yang lemah. Aku melihatnya di bawah, anak laki-laki itu. Punggungnya tampak sembuh dengan baik. Terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, kan?"

Aku menatap sepasang manik hijaunya, entah kenapa tak bisa menyusun kebohongan.

"Ya, tak lama setelah kami tertangkap."

Seorang bocah yang membantuku merawat anak yang terluka melangkah maju dan berbohong dengan mudahnya. Aku menyelinap mundur ke tengah-tengah kerumunan sementara mereka bergerak mengelilingiku. Merasakan dingin yang tiba-tiba menusuk, aku mendongak untuk melihat sang kapten bajak laut tengah menatapku. Aku segera berpaling saat merasakan wajahku memerah. Aku tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian dan tatapan matanya seakan menembus jauh ke dalam jiwaku, masuk ke dalam pikiran terdalamku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mereka?"

Sang kapten berbalik dan memanggil dua orang lain yang tengah membantu si raksasa ungu menyingkirkan mayat-mayat.

"Daiki, Ryouta, kemarilah."

Pemuda pertama berkulit pucat serta memiliki surai terang dan sepasang mata kuning. Kebalikan dengannya, pemuda berikutnya memiliki kulit gelap dengan rambut _navy_ serta sepasang mata senada. Mereka berdua menyeringai lebar, membuat anak-anak mundur ketakutan. Seringai mereka layaknya predator, terutama si pemuda berkulit gelap yang terlihat menakutkan seperti orang gila. Keduanya menjulurkan pisau belati dan Akashi melangkah maju, mengisyaratkan benda tajam itu kemudian mereka yang terikat.

"Ini adalah kesempatan yang kutawarkan pada kalian untuk bebas dan membalas dendam. Orang-orang ini telah merenggut kalian dari rumah, menyakiti kalian dan juga orang yang kalian sayangi. Mereka adalah binatang dan karenanya aku memberi kalian hak untuk membunuh mereka."

Berpasang-pasang mata melebar. Sebagian besar orang menggelengkan kepala sementara beberapa memasang wajah berpikir.

"Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan kami untuk membunuh orang! Kami bukan pembunuh, kami bukan bajak laut!"

Anak laki-laki yang sebelumnya berbicara kini berteriak dan gadis kecil di sebelahnya mengangguk, meski aku bisa melihat keraguan yang tercetak di beberapa wajah.

"Dan apa yang akan terjadi dengan kami?"

Sepasang mata dwiwarna itu kembali menatapku, namun kali ini aku balik menatapnya—dalam hati memohon agar wajahku tak memerah.

"Sesuai keinginan kalian, kami bisa memulangkan kalian ke rumah atau menurunkan kalian di mana pun yang kalian inginkan."

Aku mengangkat alis terkejut, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Hanya seperti itu? Kalian tidak akan mencoba untuk menjual kami seperti yang mereka lakukan?"

Aku menyesali ucapanku segera setelah aku mengatakannya. Sepasang manik unik itu tampak berkobar dalam kemarahan saat dia menatapku tajam sebelum kemudian kembali pada orang-orang yang terikat. Dia meludah di depan mereka.

"Aku membenci para pedagang budak dan tidak akan pernah turun ke level mereka. Kau bisa melompat dari kapal jika kau ingin, tapi ketahuilah jika pulau terdekat masih beratus-ratus mil jauhnya."

Aku menggigit bibirku dan memandang mereka yang tertangkap. Wolf menatap kami tajam seakan menantang kami untuk membuat pergerakan.

"Kau harus melakukannya, Kuroko. Bunuh mereka."

Aku menunduk _shock_ ke arah salah satu si kembar, tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Keduanya menangis dalam diam seraya memandang nanar orang-orang yang telah menculik mereka.

"Mereka menikam ayah ketika mereka mencoba membawa kami."

Hatiku mencelos saat teringat akan tukang roti baik hati yang selalu memberiku kue kering gratis tiap kali aku melakukan pekerjaan di kota. Aku berdoa semoga dia baik-baik saja. Sang kapten, Akashi, berlutut dan menatap si kembar.

"Ayah kalian baik-baik saja. Kami baru saja mendapatkan kabar dari pulau kalian. Begitulah cara kami menemukan kapal ini."

"Benarkah?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengangguk dan si kembar bersorak gembira sebelum berpelukan satu sama lain dan menangis. Untuk sesaat aku merasakan sentakan rasa hormat pada bajak laut itu.

"Mereka tidak akan melakukan apa pun. Mereka hanya anak-anak sedangkan yang lain terlalu pengecut untuk membela diri mereka sendiri," ejek Wolf masih memandang tajam kami. Beberapa anak-anak yang masih ketakutan menjauh mundur.

"Kalian telah membunuh lebih dari separuh awakku. Ijinkan aku memberi kalian emas dan sebagai gantinya lepaskanlah kami. Aku akan membersihkan tanganku dari perdagangan budak. Sebutkan hargamu dan biarkan kami pergi. Oh, dan biarkan juga aku membawa gadis berambut biru itu."

"Satu-satunya yang dibelenggu? Kenapa? Kenapa kau memberinya rantai tambahan?"

Perutku terasa melilit saat lagi-lagi aku menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan bajak laut lakukan begitu mereka mengenaliku sebagai putri duyung. Setidaknya sebagai budak aku memiliki kesempatan untuk pulang dan bertemu kembali dengan pamanku dan Kagami. Namun, jika mereka menemukan identitasku yang sebenarnya aku tidak akan pernah bebas.

"Dia adalah budak pribadiku. Seandainya kau memeriksa daftar muatan, kau akan lihat jika dia tidak dijual."

"Lucu sekali, budak pribadimu, huh? Berapa lama dia bekerja untukmu? Karena dia terlihat terlalu bersih dan sehat untuk menjadi budak."

Akashi meraihku dan aku tertarik maju sambil sedikit terhuyung, terbebani oleh belenggu di kedua kakiku. Manik emas dan merah itu mengamatiku lekat dan wajahku merona saat merasakan tatapannya yang seolah membelaiku.

"Dia cantik, tapi masih terlihat polos dan murni, jadi mohon maaf bila aku tidak mempercayai kata-katamu. Kupikir gadis ini adalah keponakan almarhum penguasa pulau yang diduga telah mati dalam kebakaran."

Wajah Wolf mengkerut marah saat menyadari kebohongannya telah terbongkar, namun aku hanya dapat membeku saat kata-kata kapten berambut merah itu menamparku.

"Tunggu, pamanku... meninggal?

Dunia di sekitarku seakan runtuh dan tenggelam dalam keheningan. Akashi menoleh padaku dan untuk sesaat aku melihat sekelebat penyesalan di wajahnya sebelum dia menggantinya kembali dengan raut tanpa ekspresi.

"Para pemburu membakar habis rumah beserta pamanmu dan para pelayan yang masih terjebak di dalamnya. Mereka pergi ke mansionmu usai orang-orang ini mengirim mereka."

Ucapannya bak air dingin yang membasuhku dan aku merasa seolah tanah di bawahku bergerak menelanku. Mati. Rumah terbakar. Pamanku, satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa, telah mati. Aku tidak sadar kakiku telah bergerak sampai aku mendapati diriku berdiri di depan Wolf, belati di genggamanku. Dia menatapku dan apa pun yang dilihatnya membuat seringainya menghilang seketika.

"Kuroko, kau bukan pembunuh."

"Jadi, kau adalah pedagang yang memberitahu mereka tempat di mana mereka bisa menemukan gadis berambut biru?"

Dia menjilat bibirnya, matanya melirik belati di tanganku. Aku menggenggamnya sangat erat hingga pangkalnya melukai telapak tanganku.

"Dengar, aku—"

"Benar atau tidak, jika kaulah yang telah memberitahu para pemburu untuk pergi ke mansion?"

"Apa kau lebih memilih aku membiarkan mereka meneror orang-orang di kedai? Aku harus menyingkirkan mereka! Lagipula aku bahkan tidak yakin kau adalah orang yang mereka cari sampai aku melihat—" dia melebarkan mata dan terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulut dan mengalir melewati dagunya. Dia menunduk untuk melihat pisau di tanganku telah menancap di dadanya.

Aku membungkuk, menatapnya dengan wajah dingin dan kaku. Dia balik menatapku dan aku menunggu hingga kedua matanya meredup sempurna sebelum menarik pisau itu keluar dan menegakkan tubuh. Menutup mata, aku mendongak. Aku telah merenggut nyawa seseorang, tapi dia juga telah mengambilnya dariku. Aku tidak punya keluarga dan rumah untuk kembali.

"Paman, Kagami..." bisikku pada langit. Pisau terlepas dari tanganku dan isakan lolos dari mulutku. Aku menangis.

* * *

 _Kagami's Pov_

Aku berdiri di atas bukit seraya memandang bangunan yang terbakar habis di depanku. Api menjalar begitu cepat dan tanpa ampun hingga tak menyisakan apa pun selain puing-puing hangus. Aku mencengkram lenganku yang terbalut perban dan mengernyit saat merasakan perih di kulitku.

Aku mengalami luka bakar serius ketika bangunan mulai runtuh. Aku mencoba masuk dan menyelamatkan yang lain, namun puing-puing yang terjatuh menimpaku dan membuatku tak sadarkan diri. Salah satu penduduk desa menemukanku dan berusaha menarikku keluar sampai kemudian api melalap bagian kiri tubuhku. Rambutku hangus dan aku harus memotongnya pendek.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan. Aku telah gagal."

Aku membungkuk dalam pada reruntuhan di depanku. Kebakaran itu tak menyisakan satu tubuh pun untuk dikubur sehingga penduduk kota memutuskan untuk membangun monumen sebagai bentuk penghormatan untuk semua nyawa yang melayang hari itu. Nama Kuroko akan ikut tertulis dan aku tidak mengoreksinya. Jika dunia berpikir nona muda bersurai biru itu telah meninggal, maka akan semakin sedikit orang yang dapat melacaknya. Aku tahu dia masih hidup. Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah menemukannya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan gagal. Demi kau dan orang tuanya, aku akan menemukan Kuroko dan melindunginya."

Aku berbalik, mengernyit saat kakiku menolak untuk bergerak. Aku belum sepenuhnya sembuh, tapi aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Aku berjalan menuju dermaga, tempat di mana sebuah kapal telah menunggu untuk berlayar. Ini adalah saatnya untuk menemukan Kuroko dan membawanya pulang.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

Poor Kuroko :(

Rabendaa Violant : Momen akakuro ada di next chap #spoiler XD

ryu elchan : Hmmm... entahlah? Wkwk, tunggu saja kelanjutannya ;)

nimuixkim90 : Ga ada yang nyangka akashi jadi bajak laut ya? Tapi judulnya juga sudah benar kok ;)

Yume shin, kurobas : Makasih, ini sudah dilanjut ^^

Arisa Ezakiya : Ngg, bisa dibilang kagami itu orang yang dipercayakan untuk menjaga kuroko? Jadi ya sudah dianggap keluarga dan saudara gitu ^^

.

.

.

Thanks for read!

Last, review?


	5. Chapter 5

The Mermaid and The Prince

The Merman and The Prince © Maxitron

Romance/Fantasy

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

I don't own the story. The story belongs to wattpad author **Maxitron** with original title _The Merman and The Prince_. I've asked her permission to translate and change it into genderswitch. Once again, this story IS NOT MINE.

DLDR!

* * *

 _Kuroko's Pov_

Aku berusaha menghentikan air mataku. Sejak kecil, ibu dan ayah telah melatihku untuk tidak menangis, untuk melawan air mataku dan menyembunyikannya dari mata-mata yang mengawasi. Namun, aku baru saja membunuh orang, kehilangan keluarga, dan saat aku mengingat terakhir kalinya aku melihat pamanku dan janjinya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air mata yang telah menggenang tumpah begitu saja. Rambutku mulai bersinar seiring dengan cairan asin yang mengalir deras membasahi wajahku.

Aku mendengar sentakan nafas tertahan dari para bajak laut di belakangku dan berbalik untuk bertemu pandang dengan Akashi. Dia tidak menunjukkan raut terkejut atas perubahanku. Sebaliknya, dia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sekarang kita tahu kenapa dia memberimu belenggu. Tak perlu berduka cita atas nyawa yang kau ambil, kau hanya membalaskan dendam orang-orangmu. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan awak yang tersisa ini?"

Aku berbalik ke arah tiga orang yang menunduk memandangi mayat kapten mereka sebelum mendongak dan menatapku dengan mata melebar ketakutan. Aku berlutut untuk mengambil belati yang sempat terjatuh, menyelipkannya ke ikat pinggangku dan berbalik menjauh.

"Biar laut menentukan takdir mereka."

Berjalan setegak mungkin dengan martabat yang tersisa dan belenggu yang merantai kedua kakiku, aku kembali pada kelompok tahanan budak, memperhatikan dengan hati tercubit saat beberapa menjauh dariku. Mungkin yang dikatakan pria itu memang benar, kami para duyung adalah makhluk buas.

"Bawa mereka ke _Red Emperor_ dan tenggelamkan kapal ini ke dasar lautan!"

Kami dituntun menyeberangi sebuah papan menuju kapal bajak laut sebelum digiring ke bagian sudut kapal, tempat sebuah naungan telah dipersiapkan. Para budak yang kini telah bebas segera duduk sementara aku pergi mendekati pagar dan mengawasi kapal di seberang yang kini berkobar oleh api.

Tiga awak yang tersisa digantung di pinggiran kapal dan terombang-ambing bersama ombak. Aku tidak peduli jika mereka hidup atau mati. Aku telah meminta kapten untuk membiarkan laut memutuskan, namun sebagian diriku berharap kaumku akan menemukan mereka dan memberikan hukuman yang pantas. Aku terkejut saat Akashi mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka tetap terikat ketika kapal mulai terlalap api.

Aku duduk seorang diri di bagian depan kapal yang meluncur melintasi ombak. Kakiku yang masih terbelenggu menggantung di tepian saat air laut menyipratiku, membuat perubahanku tetap bertahan. Semua orang di atas kapal telah mengetahui rahasiaku dan entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan nyaman karena tak perlu menyembunyikannya. Aku mencintai lautan, namun di saat yang sama juga takut padanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku tidak punya rumah atau keluarga, dan sekarang aku berada di bawah belas kasihan sekelompok bajak laut.

 _Red Emperor_ adalah kapal yang besar. Tak satu pun tali berjumbai atau pagar mengelupas terlihat. Geladak tampak bersih dan mengkilap dengan sekumpulan layar berwarna merah gelap. Bendera yang berkibar menggambarkan sepasang mata emas dan merah yang terletak di bawah sebuah mahkota. Aku telah mendengar cerita dan rumor tentang bajak laut yang berlayar di bawah bendera itu. Tak ada yang selamat dari serangan mereka. Kapal-kapal ditenggelamkan, emas dirampas dan para awak dibunuh.

Mengamati awak kapal ini dari tempatku berada, aku bertanya-tanya apakah semua cerita itu benar. Ya, mereka memang membunuh sebagian besar pedagang budak, namun kemudian mereka mengatakan akan mengantarkan kami pulang ke dermaga. Kecuali aku. Aku tidak memiliki rumah untuk pulang dan masa depanku masih terselubungi ketidakpastian. Akankah para bajak laut itu melepaskanku setelah mengetahui jati diriku sesungguhnya?

* * *

 _Akashi's Pov_

Malam tiba saat aku meninggalkan kamar dan meregangkan punggungku. Aku telah terkurung di dalam sepanjang hari, merencanakan pergerakan kami berikutnya setelah memulangkan para bekas tahanan serta memikirkan nasib putri duyung mungil itu. Teringat padanya, aku melirik tempat di haluan kapal yang selalu didiami olehnya. Benar saja, di sanalah gadis itu duduk, mendongak memandang bulan dengan kedua kaki terjuntai di tepian kapal.

Nafasku tercekat melihatnya. Cantik bukanlah kata yang cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Surai biru mudanya bercahaya di bawah sinar bulan sementara sisik biru keperakan yang mengkilap menghiasi lengan dan kakinya. Kebanyakan orang biasanya akan merasa jijik saat membayangkan duyung yang bersisik, namun dia terlihat begitu mempesona dengan sisik yang tak sepenuhnya menutupi kulitnya. Dia menyerupai boneka pucat yang rapuh, dengan kulit sehalus porselen dan sepasang bola mata yang berbinar. Aku akan mengira dia lemah seandainya aku tidak melihat raut di wajahnya saat dia membunuh pedagang budak itu.

Memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana, aku melangkah mendekatinya seraya mengangguk pada Shintarou yang tengah menjalankan kemudi. Aku berhenti di belakang gadis itu dan menyenggolnya dengan kakiku. Dia menoleh dan melebarkan matanya begitu melihatku, dengan canggung berusaha berdiri. Matanya yang menatapku dipenuhi ketakutan dan aku tahu dia sedang bertanya-tanya apa yang akan kulakukan terhadapnya. Sejujurnya aku sendiri masih tidak tahu. Seharian memikirkan pertanyaan itu dan aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

Berlutut, aku mengeluarkan dua logam tipis dari sakuku dan menggunakannya untuk membuka kunci pada belenggu yang terpasang di kakinya. Masih menatapku—seakan takut aku akan menyerangnya, dia menekuk lutut dan mengusap pergelangan kakinya. Aku dapat melihat warna kulitnya yang memerah.

"Duduk dan tunggulah sebentar."

Dia meloncat terkejut mendengarku dan terjatuh begitu saja ke atas lantai, membuatku berusaha menahan tawa. Sungguh menggelikan. Beranjak menuju dapur, aku bisa melihat seringai di wajah pemuda bersurai hijau yang mengamati dari balik kemudi.

Aku kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan sepiring makanan, sekendi bir dan sebuah botol kecil. Aku meletakannya di depan duyung itu, mencoba untuk tidak menatapnya. Dia melirikku sebelum mulai menyuap makanannya, memandang penuh curiga botol di tanganku saat aku duduk menghadapnya.

"Mereka memberitahuku jika kau tidak makan bersama yang lain hari ini."

Dia menundukkan wajahnya perlahan seraya menurunkan piringnya. Untuk sesaat aku bisa melihat sekelebat rasa malu di matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka tidak nyaman. Mereka telah melihatku membunuh orang."

Aku mengangguk mengerti sementara dia melanjutkan memakan makanannya dengan rakus.

"Jika ada yang pantas mendapatkannya, maka dialah orangnya. Aku telah membunuh orang tak terhitung jumlahnya, namun hanya mereka yang memang pantas menerimanya. Pedagang budak itu, dia menumpuk kekayaan dengan menculik orang dan menjualnya di pasar lelang. Dia menjual kaummu pada dokter penyihir di selatan, tempat mereka dikurung dan digunakan sampai mati."

Lagi, dia menurunkan piringnya. Wajahnya memucat dan matanya memancarkan rasa takut saat dia melirikku. Suaranya begitu lirih saat dia bertanya hingga aku hampir tak mendengarnya.

"Dan kau tidak?

Untuk sesaat aku merasakan kemarahanku bergejolak dan gadis itu tersentak mundur saat aku berdiri. Aku meraih lengannya dan menariknya kasar, membuatnya merintih ketakutan.

"Seperti yang kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, aku membenci pedagang budak. Aku membunuh semua awak mereka dan menenggelamkan kapal mereka. Kemarin adalah pertama kalinya aku membiarkan beberapa hidup karena kau memintanya!"

Aku memejamkan mata dan mengambil nafas dalam. Begitu aku membukanya kembali, Kuroko tengah menunduk menatap lantai dengan bahu bergetar seakan mengharapkan sebuah pukulan. Aku menyentuh lengannya lembut dan merasa menyesal saat dia tersentak dan menjauh.

"Kau bebas untuk pergi."

Dia mendongak mendengar perkataanku dan aku bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru bulat yang terkejut. Lagi, aku terpana dengan kecantikannya, namun tak membiarkan wajahku menunjukannya.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan kapal ini dengan yang lain atau menunggu di sini sampai bulan purnama berikutnya untuk pergi bersama kaummu. Baik aku maupun awakku tidak akan menghentikanmu."

Raut wajahnya berubah cerah mendengar kata-kataku, namun dengan cepat berganti menjadi ketakutan saat dia melirik ke arah lautan.

"Kau takut terhadap laut?"

Dia duduk, mengernyit ketika kedua kakinya bertubrukan satu sama lain, dan aku ikut merebahkan diri di sebelahnya tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari wajahnya saat dia mulai bercerita.

"Sejak aku bisa mengingat, kedua orang tuaku selalu memintaku untuk diam. Untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapa pun tentang kemampuanku, untuk menjauh dari lautan, dan setiap bulan purnama mereka akan mengunciku di dalam rumah. Kami tinggal di sebuah pondok kecil yang nyaman di hutan dekat kota. Pamanku adalah penguasa pulau sedangkan ibuku adalah adiknya, tapi orang tuaku tidak ingin aku berada di tengah pusat perhatian sehingga kami pun hidup dengan tenang dan damai. Suatu hari, di usiaku yang keenam, kami pergi menaiki kapal. Aku tidak ingat kenapa, tapi sepertinya sangat penting sehingga kami harus pergi meskipun malam itu adalah malam bulan purnama. Aku ingat saat ibu terus memelukku erat. Panggilan laut terus menarikku, tapi suara ibuku tetap menyadarkanku."

Senyum kecil menghias wajahnya saat dia bercerita tentang ibunya dan aku yakin dia tidak sadar akan air mata yang kini turun membasahi pipinya.

"Suaranya selalu menyejukanku dan nyanyiannya kerap dipuji penduduk pulau. Aku merindukannya setiap hari."

Menghela nafas gemetar, dia kembali membuka mulutnya dan aku bisa merasakan kelanjutan akhir yang tragis.

"Kemudian badai datang. Tidak banyak yang kuingat tentang malam itu kecuali badai kencang dan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Kapal mulai tenggelam dan kami semua terlempar ke lautan. Aku tidak tahu siapa di antara orang tuaku yang merupakan duyung. Mungkin aku berubah bentuk, mungkin mereka mati, namun apa pun yang terjadi malam itu, aku terdampar di pantai pulau kami sebagai satu-satunya yang selamat."

Air mata kini membentuk aliran kecil di wajahnya. Dia menekuk lutut ke arah dadanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku belum pernah pergi ke laut ataupun berubah bentuk sejak saat itu."

Tawa tercekat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bukankah itu lucu? Seorang putri duyung takut kepada laut."

Isakan kecil mengakhiri kalimatnya sementara bahunya bergetar menahan kesedihan. Memasukkan botol kecil yang berisikan salep ke saku, aku mengangkat duyung biru mungil itu dan membawanya ke kamarku. Dia berusaha menghapus air matanya dan berbicara, namun hanya isakan yang lolos dari mulutnya. Aku membaringkannya ke atas ranjangku, mendorongnya kembali ketika dia berusaha bangun, lalu duduk dan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke pangkuanku.

"Menangislah sepuasmu. Tak baik memendamnya terlalu lama."

Dia menutup wajah dengan lengannya seiring dengan air matanya yang terus bercucuran. Aku mengeluarkan obat dari kantongku dan mengusapkannya ke pergelangan kakinya, memijatnya perlahan. Isakkan mulai melemah hingga saat aku menoleh, kedua matanya telah terpejam. Wajahnya tampak damai. Dia tertidur.

Aku berdiri dan menyelimuti tubuh ringkih itu sebelum merapikan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia menggumamkan namaku lirih, dan tergerak oleh suatu perasaan yang tak bisa kujelaskan, aku membungkuk dan menempelkan bibirku padanya. Sebuah sengatan listrik menyentak tubuhku dan aku segera berdiri, menutup mulutku terkejut. Sepertinya aku butuh minum dan mungkin sedikit angin segar.

Aku kembali ke kamarku saat matahari terbit dan melihat Kuroko telah bangun. Gadis itu duduk di ranjangku dengan lutut tertekuk dan wajah yang tampak berpikir dalam, tak sekalipun menoleh saat aku masuk. Aku pun berjalan menuju meja kerjaku dan mulai memeriksa beberapa laporan yang belum sempat kuselesaikan semalam.

"Kapten Akashi?"

Dia memanggilku lirih dan aku mendongak untuk bertemu sepasang mata biru indahnya, mau tak mau melirik ke arah bibir merahnya yang tampak manis. Seandainya aku tak punya kendali atas emosiku setelah bertahun-tahun latihan, aku yakin wajahku akan merona, seperti bagaimana sekarang aku mulai merasakan pipiku menghangat. Aku mengangguk, memintanya melanjutkan.

"Setibanya kita di pulauku nanti, maukah kau turun ke daratan bersamaku? Aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang terjadi dengan rumahku, dengan ke-keluargaku."

Suaranya sedikit tercekat. Dia menunduk menatap kakinya.

"Ji-jika tidak memungkinkan aku mengerti, tapi—"

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Raut gembira di wajahnya membuatku ingin maju dan menciumnya. Karenanya aku segera berdehem dan melambai ke arah pintu.

"Jika kau sudah merasa cukup beristirahat, pergilah dan bantu Atsushi di dapur. Kau akan mengenalinya dari ukuran tubuh dan rambut ungunya."

Aku tak berani menoleh saat mendengarnya bergerak menuruni ranjang, merasakan pengendalian diriku benar-benar di ujung tanduk—terimakasih pada banyaknya _rum_ yang kutenggak semalam.

"Terimakasih, Sei-kun."

Aku mendongak terkejut mendengar nama panggilan kecilku. Kuroko tampak merona sebelum bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Untuk sesaat aku duduk terdiam sambil memandang pintu, mengingat bagaimana bibir itu bergerak menyebut namaku. Aku menenggelamkan wajah di kedua tanganku saat merasakan pipiku memerah. Aku akan jatuh dalam pesona putri duyung kecil itu jika tidak berhati-hati.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

Kau memang sudah jatuh padanya Akashiiiii *gemespengincubit* XD

ryu elchan : Iya nih, kena bisikan iblis merah o.o

nimuixkim90 : Chap depan dst akan dipenuhi akakuro momen kok. Tenang aja :)

Rabendaa Violant : Gomen, saya hanya mengikuti chap aslinya. Hmmm lagi proses nih, wkwk

Arisa Ezakiya : Iya chap kemarin memang pendek. Ini udah lanjut ^^

Liuruna : Ya... mungkin? wkwk

pii : Next bakal bertebaran kok XD

Arnest sirleena : Terjawabkah semua di chap ini?

.

.

.

Thanks for read!

Last, review?


	6. Chapter 6

The Mermaid and The Prince

The Merman and The Prince © Maxitron

Romance/Fantasy

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

I don't own the story. The story belongs to wattpad author **Maxitron** with original title _The Merman and The Prince_. I've asked her permission to translate and change it into genderswitch. Once again, this story IS NOT MINE.

DLDR!

* * *

 _Kuroko's Pov_

Ketika aku berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur, aku melihat seorang pemuda tengah sibuk mengiris kentang. Dia mendongak saat aku masuk. Surai hitamnya jatuh menutupi salah satu matanya. Aku menyapanya malu-malu.

"Um, hai, aku Kuroko. Akash—maksudku, kapten Akashi menyuruhku turun kemari untuk membantu."

Senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya dan dia melangkah maju untuk menjabat tanganku. Aku bisa melihat tahi lalat kecil di bawah matanya.

" _Well,_ senang bertemu denganmu, Kuroko-chan! Aku Himuro, biasa membantu Murasakibara di dapur. Dengan banyaknya pendatang baru yang muncul kami memang menjadi sangat sibuk. Kalau begitu bisakah kau memulainya dengan mencuci piring-piring kotor di sana?"

Aku mengangguk dan segera melakukan yang dimintanya. Himuro adalah tipe orang periang dan selalu mengajakku bicara selama bekerja, membuatku sedikit bersantai di dekatnya. Aku mulai merasa yakin jika mereka memang lebih dari sekedar bajak laut biasa.

Aku telah selesai mencuci piring terakhir dan tengah mengusap wajahku yang penuh peluh ketika sebuah suara terdengar di belakangku.

"Kerja yang bagus, Kuro-chin."

Aku berbalik terkejut, menemukan diriku berhadapan dengan sebuah dada bidang yang lebar. Aku melangkah mundur dan mendongak untuk bertatapan dengan pemuda bersurai ungu bernama Murasakibara. Dia memiliki tinggi hampir tujuh kaki dan aku menelan ludah gugup saat dia menunduk ke arahku dan menjulurkan tangannya. Aku terlonjak kaget, namun ternyata dia hanya ingin memberiku sebuah permen. Aku menerimanya sambil menggumamkan terimakasih sementara dia mengambil permen lain dan memakannya. Aku mengikutinya dan berseru pelan menikmati rasanya.

"Hmm, ini benar-benar enak!"

Murasakibara tersenyum padaku. Sepasang mata ungunya berbinar.

"Enak, kan? Ini, kau harus mencoba yang ini, dan ini, oh dan yang ini juga!"

Dia mulai menggeledah saku-sakunya untuk mengambil berbagai macam permen dan menjejalkannya ke tanganku. Himuro tertawa kecil dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Dia sangat menyukai makanan manis, tapi tak ada seorang pun di sini memiliki selera sama dengannya. Aku yakin kalian bisa berteman baik."

Aku tersenyum ke arah pemuda bersurai gelap itu dan mulai merapikan piring-piring yang telah kucuci saat aku melihat sebuah pergerakan dari sudut mataku. Apa mereka baru saja berciuman? Aku merasakan wajahku merona menyadari aku telah menyaksikan momen rahasia mereka berdua. Aku buru-buru melanjutkan pekerjaanku, memberi mereka sedikit privasi.

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti saling memakan wajah satu sama lain? Tidakkah kalian lihat jika kalian telah membuat teman kecil kita ini malu?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat seorang pemuda berkulit gelap masuk diikuti pemuda berambut pirang, dua sosok yang secara tak langsung memberiku senjata di kapal pedagang budak. Rasa malu dan bersalah segera memenuhiku dan aku kembali merapikan piring untuk makan siang nanti saat sebuah tangan mendarat di bahuku. Aku mendongak dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata sehangat bunga matahari yang tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar."

"Dan hebat jika kau tanya padaku!"

Si pemuda berkulit gelap mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku. Kise dan Aomine, aku ingat nama mereka. Mereka selalu terlihat bersama bahkan saat melakukan latihan. Aku sempat terpaku dengan keahlian berpedang mereka saat melihat mereka berlatih suatu hari di geladak. Mereka lawan yang seimbang, namun dari yang kulihat Aomine mempunyai gerakan yang sangat cepat dan sulit ditebak yang membuat Kise kewalahan.

"Kau menusuknya tepat di bawah tulang dan menembus jantungnya! Itu gerakan yang sangat sulit. Apa kau pernah berlatih?"

Aku menggeleng, tak ingin mengingat perasaan saat nyawa pria itu tercabut atau darahnya yang menempel di tanganku.

"Aku tidak pernah memegang pisau belati sebelumnya."

"Hmmm, bakat alami kalau begitu! Kau harus berlatih untuk mengasahnya. Kau bisa menjadi ahli pedang yang hebat, atau lebih baiknya lagi," ucapnya seraya mengedip, "bajak laut yang mengagumkan."

Dia melepaskanku dan beranjak mendekati Murasakibara. Kise telah berada di samping pemuda bertubuh raksasa itu, meloncat-loncat penuh semangat.

"Oh, wanginya sangat enak. Bisakah kita makan sekarang?"

"Tamu terlebih dulu."

"Aww, ayolah! Biarkan aku mencicipinya, ya?"

Murasakibara memukul kepala pemuda pirang itu dengan sendok sup di tangannya.

"Tamu dulu, baru kau bisa makan!"

Aku mengamati mereka yang saling mengolok-olok satu sama lain dan berpikir jika mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga. Semua senyum dan candaan itu mau tak mau mengingatkanku pada masa-masa kecilku bersama Kagami sebelum situasi menjadi semakin sulit untuk untukku menyembunyikan identitasku.

"Kau adalah tamu, Kuro-chin. Jadi, kau yang pertama makan."

Aku memekik kecil saat pemuda raksasa berambut ungu itu mengangkatku dan mendudukkanku di kursi seolah aku tidak lebih besar dari seorang anak kecil. Kemudian dia meletakkan semangkuk rebusan di depanku bertepatan dengan perutku yang berbunyi memalukan. Seisi ruangan tertawa dan aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

Mereka semua pergi ke atas untuk membagikan makanan, meninggalkanku berdua bersama Himuro. Aku mulai menyuap makananku, merasakan segarnya ikan yang dibumbui berbagai macam rempah-rempah serta sup yang mengental oleh kentang. Ini sangat enak. Himuro memberiku sepotong roti dan aku dengan senang hati mencelupkannya ke dalam sup sebelum memakannya. Saat yang lain kembali ke dapur, aku telah menghabiskan setengah mangkuk.

"Kau akan membuat koki mana pun senang," ucap Murasakibara seraya menambahkan sesendok penuh ke mangkukku. Aku tersenyum membalasnya. Meski duduk dia tetap menjulang begitu tinggi.

Semua bajak laut telah duduk di tempat masing-masing saat Himuro dan Murasakibara membagikan satu-persatu semangkuk rebusan hangat. Sepertiku, mereka mulai menyantapnya dengan tak sabar. Ruangan hening dan hanya diisi oleh suara kunyahan dan sesekali gumaman untuk mengambilkan roti atau garam. Berada di meja ini entah kenapa membuatku merasa menjadi bagian dari mereka. Aku tidak merasa seperti orang luar atau pun monster.

Aku merasa menjadi diriku sendiri.

* * *

 _Akashi's Pov_

Apa yang sedang para awakku lakukan? Aku berdiri di geladak dan memperhatikan suasana yang tidak biasanya sepi. Sudut tempat anak-anak yang kami selamatkan berada tampak tenang karena mereka tengah tidur siang, namun biasanya aku akan melihat Ryouta dan Daiki berdebat tentang hal tak penting atau berlatih menggunakan pedang mereka. Selain itu tak ada pemuda raksasa duduk di tengah geladak sambil memakan manisan atau pun pemuda berkacamata yang ingin membuat rencana hidupku untuk setahun kedepan.

Aku berjalan menuju kemudi dan melihat Takao berdiri di sana, mengawasi jauh lautan bebas di depan kami. Biasanya dia akan berada di menara pengintai, dengan mata setajam elangnya yang telah banyak membantu kami di saat-saat tertentu. Dia menghentikan kegiatan menjelajahnya dan mengangguk saat aku mendekat.

"Menggantikan Shin?"

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu kembali mengangguk, matanya kembali memandang lautan luas di depan.

"Ya, Shin-chan baru saja pergi untuk minum teh dan makan siang," ucapnya sedikit mengernyit, kemudian mendongak ke arah matahari sambil mengangkat tangan untuk menghalangi matanya. "Hmm, sudah sekitar satu atau dua jam yang lalu."

Mendengar suara celotehan dan tawa dari bawah, aku beranjak menuju dapur dan berhenti di depan pintu, mengagumi pemandangan di depanku. Semua awakku tengah berdiri dan duduk mengelilingi si duyung biru mungil. Senyum terlukis di wajah gadis itu saat mendengarkan Kise bercerita, sementara di sebelahnya Aomine menambahkan bagian-bagian yang dilupakan pemuda pirang itu. Murasakibara duduk di samping Kuroko, menambahkan permen demi permen ke pangkuan sang duyung yang kini tampak penuh oleh tumpukan manisan itu.

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Kuroko saat dia tertawa. Suaranya begitu merdu dan menghangatkan hatiku. Shintarou yang selalu waspada melihatku berdiri di pintu dan mendekat, secangkir teh di tangannya dan dia mengangguk ke arah yang lain.

"Aku menemukan mereka di sini, mengajari gadis itu cara melempar pisau. Dia punya bakat."

Pemuda itu menunjuk sebuah tong dan aku bisa melihat sejumlah pisau menancap rapi di tengahnya. Hanya dua yang tidak tepat sasaran.

"Dia dengan cepat berteman dengan semuanya, terutama Murasakibara. Bagaimana orang bisa makan manisan sebanyak itu, aku tidak akan pernah tahu. Kise seperti biasa selalu tertarik dengan sesuatu yang baru dan menyenangkan, sementara Aomine tentu saja terkagum dengan keahliannya menggunakan pisau. Dia bisa bergabung tanpa masalah."

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan matanya yang mengarah padaku. Dia selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan dan aku memang sering memikirkan duyung biru itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Bukan hakmu untuk memutuskan."

"Memang tidak. Itu hakmu dan haknya. Dia tidak punya tempat untuk pergi, Seijurou. Rumahnya telah dihancurkan dan rahasianya telah terbongkar."

"Dia tidak akan aman bersama kita."

"Dia juga tidak akan aman seorang diri. Seseorang akan membocorkan identitasnya dan dia akan diburu lagi. Kau tahu itu. Jika dia tidak bisa pergi ke lautan, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan adalah memberinya tempat tinggal."

Aku menggerutu, tidak membantah atau pun menyetujui perkataannya. Yang lain menyadari keberadaanku dan senyum Kuroko melebar melihatku, membuat dadaku berdebar kencang.

"Apa kau mau secangkir teh? Aku membuatnya."

Dia melihat sekeliling mencari ceret lalu menyadari tumpukan besar permen di pangkuannya. Dia menatap bergantian permen-permen itu dan ceret yang jauh dari jangkauan. Raut wajahnya tampak sedih dan bingung, membuatku tak bisa menahan tawaku. Para awakku melirik terkejut sementara Kuroko balas tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Mungkin lain kali aku akan dengan senang hati mencoba sesuatu yang kau buat."

Kata-kata yang terucap tanpa pikir panjang, namun mampu membuat wajah gadis itu merona. Yang lain saling bertukar senyum diam-diam, namun segera berpaling begitu aku menatap mereka tajam.

"Aku kesini untuk memberitahumu jika kita akan tiba di pulaumu malam ini. Kita akan menurunkan orang-orang di pantai yang sepi namun cukup dekat dengan kota sehingga mereka bisa berjalan pulang dengan aman, kemudian kau dan aku bisa menyelinap ke kota untuk melihat rumahmu."

Sekelebat bayangan menutupi binar di matanya dan senyumnya sedikit meredup, namun dia mengangguk.

"Terimakasih."

Tak ingin membuat raut sedih itu bertahan di wajahnya, aku melangkah masuk dan mulai menuangkan secangkir teh untuk diriku sendiri.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita coba teh buatan putri duyung yang terkenal ini?"

Senyumnya kembali merekah saat aku menyesap tehnya dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini aku ingin mencium bibir merah itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

Duh, tinggal cium aja bang :*

Apdet terakhir sebelum lebaran~

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview ff ini. Mohon maaf jika selama ini terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan, termasuk kata-kata yang mungkin menyinggung perasaan teman-teman *bow*

Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan! \^o^/

See ya~ ^^/


	7. Chapter 7

The Mermaid and The Prince

The Merman and The Prince © Maxitron

Romance/Fantasy

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

I don't own the story. The story belongs to wattpad author **Maxitron** with original title _The Merman and The Prince_. I've asked her permission to translate and change it into genderswitch. Once again, this story IS NOT MINE.

DLDR!

* * *

 _Kuroko's Pov_

Aku berdiri di samping Akashi dengan _hoodie_ menutupi kepalaku saat kapal perlahan menepi ke dermaga, memandang pulau yang telah menjadi rumahku selama delapan belas tahun terakhir ini. Kami telah berhenti di tepian dekat sebuah pantai siang tadi, di mana Aomine dan Kise membawa orang-orang menaiki perahu kecil dan mengirim mereka ke daratan. Tak seorang pun berbicara padaku mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan di kapal pedagang budak. Anak yang kusembuhkan menjabat tanganku dan si kembar melambai malu-malu, namun sisanya mengabaikanku. _Well,_ aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Aku sendiri masih terkejut dengan perbuatanku, meski aku yakin akan melakukannya lagi seandainya waktu terulang.

Beberapa jam usai matahari terbenam, Midorima membawa kapal menuju dermaga. Orang-orang sekitar merayakan kembalinya anak-anak yang diculik. Mereka yang berasal dari pulau lain ditempatkan di penginapan dan akan diantar pulang besok pagi oleh penduduk pulau. Akashi telah menurunkan benderanya sehingga kapalnya sekarang hanya terlihat seperti kapal pedagang lainnya.

"Siap untuk pergi?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Akashi menuruni kapal, sementara Aomine dan Kise berlalu untuk membayar biaya masuk dermaga dan mengumpulkan bahan persediaan.

Malam dipenuhi dengan tawa. Pasar malam yang menjual makanan dan minuman hangat tampak ramai oleh pengunjung. Anak-anak berlari di sepanjang jalan, tertawa dan bermain. Aku mengira semua akan berubah, namun sepertinya akulah satu-satunya yang berubah. Semua terasa salah. Seakan merasakan kegelisahanku, Akashi memegang sikuku dan dengan cepat menuntunku melewati keramaian hingga kami berhenti di jalan kecil menuju rumahku. Dia membalikan tubuhku agar menghadapnya dan menarik lepas _hoodie_ -ku setelah memastikan tak ada seorang pun di sekitar kami.

"Kau yakin tentang ini?"

Aku menatapnya dan tenggelam dalam manik dwiwarna itu untuk sesaat, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku perlu melihatnya."

Aku menyusuri jalan kecil itu diikuti Akashi di belakangku. Biasanya aku akan melihat cahaya di atas bukit, namun malam ini tak ada apa pun di sana. Tak ada cahaya maupun suara, hanya keheningan dan sesekali siulan burung hantu dari kejauhan. Aku berhenti begitu tiba di puncak. Hatiku serasa diremas kuat melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Semua hilang. Sisa-sisa puing yang menghitam berserakan di tempat sebuah mansion besar pernah berdiri kokoh. Bau busuk dari asap dan jelaga masih mencemari area sekitar. Tak jauh dari reruntuhan, terdapat sebuah palang kayu berukirkan sejumlah nama dengan bunga dan lilin mengelilinginya. Aku melangkah mendekat dan melihat nama-nama yang tak lain adalah daftar nama korban. Aku menemukan nama pamanku di bagian teratas dan lututku lemas seketika. Aku akan terjatuh seandainya Akashi tidak menangkapku, mendekapku ke dalam dadanya sementara aku menatap daftar nama itu dengan mata memanas.

"Siapa di sana?"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang mendekat, namun tak bisa menghentikan air mata yang kini mengaliri pipiku. Akashi menarik _hoodie_ ke atas kepalaku dan terus mendekap wajahku ke dadanya.

"Hanya pengunjung dari kapal. Rekanku memiliki teman yang bekerja di tempat ini. Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku mendengar langkah kaki diikuti sebuah desahan. Aku mengenali suara itu. Dia adalah kakek tua penjaga rumah kami.

"Doaku menyertai temanmu, anak muda. Aku juga bekerja di rumah ini dulu. Banyak orang baik meninggal. Aku selamat karena tidak tinggal di sini. Aku punya pondok kecil di pinggir kota, tempatku tinggal bersama putriku."

Aku mendengar Akashi mendesah. Kakek tua ini mulai mengoceh. Merasakan ketidaksabaran Akashi, kakek itu menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan.

"Malam itu para pemburu datang mencari keponakan tuan rumah kami, mengira jika dia adalah putri duyung. Kudengar mereka menolak untuk menyerahkannya sehingga pemburu pun membakar rumah ini dan mengunci semua pintu. Semua terbakar hidup-hidup, menyisakan tiga orang yang selamat. Sayang, tuan besar dan nona muda bukan salah satu dari mereka. Sungguh tragis memikirkan gadis itu adalah seorang duyung. Dia takut pada laut setelah kehilangan orangtuanya di kecelakaan kapal."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan para pemburu?"

"Mereka segera pergi setelah kehilangan buruannya, melacak kapal-kapal yang berlayar malam itu. Doaku menyertai nona muda seandainya dia ada di salah satu kapal itu. Mereka adalah monster berhati dingin."

Aku mendengar langkah kakinya menjauh, namun dadaku masih terus berdenyut nyeri seiring dengan air mata yang tak henti berjatuhan, memamerkan sisikku. Akashi terus mendekapku dan mulai menyenandungkan lagu untuk menenangkanku. Usai beberapa saat, aku mulai tenang dan tangisanku pun berhenti. Dia merenggangkan pelukannya, tampak terpana melihat wajahku, sebelum mengambil sapu tangan dan menghapus lembut air mataku.

"Mungkin kita harus menunggu sebentar sebelum kembali ke kapal."

Aku mengangguk dan kami pun duduk di bebatuan dengan punggung membelakangi reruntuhan, memandang lautan yang terbentang di hadapan kami. Untuk sesaat dia tidak kunjung berbicara dan aku sadar dia sedang menungguku.

"Aku kehilangan semuanya. Tak ada rumah, keluarga atau pun uang. Tak ada yang tersisa."

Tidak ada kesan mengasihani diri dalam suaraku, hanya kepasrahan terhadap takdirku.

"Semua tidak perlu berakhir seperti itu. Penawaranku masih berlaku."

Aku menoleh pada kapten berambut merah di sebelahku. Dia tengah menatapku lekat, matanya terpaku pada wajahku.

"Pergilah bersama kami hingga malam bulan purnama. Setelahnya kau bisa menemukan jalanmu kembali untuk bersama orang-orangmu."

Bayangan akan pergi ke lautan, menjalani hidup di bawah laut yang dingin dan gelap, seorang diri, mengirim alarm ketakutan ke seluruh tubuhku, dan seperti biasa dia tampak membaca pikiranku.

"Atau jika kau mau, kau bisa tetap tinggal. Kau terlihat akrab dengan awakku dan memiliki bakat alami dengan pisau."

Dia memalingkan wajah dan bergumam sangat pelan hingga aku tak yakin mendengarnya dengan baik, "dan aku ingin kau berada di sisiku."

Dadaku berdebar mendengar kata-katanya, mau tak mau memikirkan seperti apa rasanya hidup dengan para bajak laut. Mereka adalah kriminal di mata hukum, namun aku juga mendapati mereka sangat perhatian dan baik hati. Mereka seperti sebuah keluarga, membuatku merasa aman dan menjadi bagian dari mereka dalam beberapa hari yang kuhabiskan di _Red Emperor_. Mereka memberiku perasaan hangat akan sebuah ikatan dan aku mendapati diriku ingin menjaganya. Yang lebih mengejutkanku, aku juga ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang kapten bersurai merah dengan mata mempesona di sebelahku.

"Ya."

Suaraku amat pelan dan dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Sinar bulan menyinari kami saat aku menyampaikan sebuah keputusan yang akan mengubah jalan hidupku.

"Kumohon, ijinkan aku bergabung dengan awak kapalmu."

* * *

 _Kagami's Pov_

Bukan pekerjaan mudah mengejar petunjuk akan perginya Kuroko. Aku mengikuti jejak yang ditinggalkan para pemburu, mempelajari sedikit informasi tentang orang-orang yang mengincar temanku itu. Mereka berlayar di sebuah kapal bernama Jabberwock, tepatnya di bawah kepemimpinan kapten bernama Nash Gold, seorang monster yang tak kenal belas kasihan dengan tato di lehernya.

Tak satu pun cerita yang beredar tentang mereka memiliki akhir bahagia dan rasa takutku akan keselamatan Kuroko pun terus bertambah seiring berlalunya waktu. Aku tahu dia masih hidup ketika yang lain yakin dia telah mati, sampai dua pria terdampar ke pulau ini membawa cerita tentang seorang duyung berambut biru.

Aku sedang beristirahat di penginapan saat mereka datang, tampak kelaparan dan dehidrasi dengan kulit terbakar sinar matahari. Mereka diberi makan dan minuman, namun hanya sebatas itu tatkala mereka dikenali sebagai pedagang budak. Mereka hendak diserahkan ke pihak berwenang, namun aku sempat mendengar mereka menyebutkan sesuatu tentang rambut biru. Mengabaikan sakit di luka bakarku, aku segera mendekat dan meraih kasar kerah baju salah satu dari mereka. Dia memekik terkejut, namun tak ada yang bergerak menolongnya. Mereka pernah menyerang kota ini sebelumnya, tak seorang pun peduli jika mereka mendapat sedikit perlakuan kasar.

"Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang seorang gadis berambut biru?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan."

Kemarahan berkelebat di mataku dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, tinjuku telah memukul telak wajahnya, membuatnya terkulai di cengkramanku dengan mata yang berputar-putar.

"Aku mendengarmu mengoceh tentang seorang gadis berambut biru. Katakan padaku semua yang kautahu!"

Dia terlihat setengah sadar hingga aku pun melepasnya kasar sebelum beralih ke pria satunya yang lebih muda. Dia segera mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah.

"Aku akan memberitahumu semua yang kutahu!"

Aku menggerutu, memintanya untuk melanjutkan. Dia menurunkan tangannya seraya melirik ke arah temannya yang babak belur.

"Seorang gadis dengan rambut biru bersembunyi di kapal kami dari kejaran pemburu. Tak ada seorang pun ingin terlibat masalah macam itu. Kemudian kapten mengenalinya sebagai seorang duyung dan kami berencana untuk menjualnya."

Geraman murka lolos dari tenggorokanku dan pria itu meloncat ketakutan. Bahkan petugas bersenjata yang mengelilingi kami pun tersentak mundur melihat mataku yang berkobar dalam kemarahan.

"Kami tidak melakukannya! Sekelompok bajak laut menabrak kapal kami dan duyung iblis itu membunuh kapten dengan pisau! Tepat menancap jantungnya!"

"Kuroko tidak akan membunuh siapa pun."

" _Well,_ kau tidak tahu kalau begitu. Matanya penuh dengan hasrat membunuh, sama seperti semua jenisnya. Monster seperti mereka memang harus dibunuh atau—" Aku memukul wajahnya keras, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri seketika.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di bahuku dan aku menoleh untuk bertatapan dengan sepasang mata hitam ramah yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata. Hyuga adalah kapten dari kapal yang kusewa untuk menemukan Kuroko. Bahkan setelah mengetahui jika gadis yang tengah kucari adalah seorang putri duyung, dia beserta awaknya tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membantuku melanjutkan pencarian.

"Tenang, Kagami. Kita tahu dia masih hidup. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah terus mencari. Dan jika yang tengah kita coba temukan adalah bajak laut, kita perlu menuju kepulauan di utara. Di sanalah biasanya tempat persembunyian mereka berada."

"Apa kau yakin tentang ini? Kalian telah mengambil begitu banyak resiko."

"Tuanmu adalah teman baik kami, begitu juga dengan nona muda. Kami akan membantumu mendapatkannya kembali dengan selamat."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

Waduh nama bang Nash Gold muncul! Gimana nasib Kuroko selanjutnya?

nimuixkim90 : Wkwk, ngga akan lama kok. Just one more chapter and they will be officially together XD

Liuruna : Sama-sama :). Saya juga pernah nemu, memang kawaii deh si biru satu ini XD

Arnest sirleena : Wkwk, saya merasakan hal yang sama denganmu :'). Oke sip! ^^

Oh ya, berkaitan dengan nama Kuroko yang belum pernah disebutkan hingga chapter ini, haruskah saya menggantinya dengan nama cewek seperti Tetsuna? Atau tetap Tetsuya saja? Mohon pencerahannya ^^

.

.

.

Thanks for read!

Last, review?


	8. Chapter 8

The Mermaid and The Prince

The Merman and The Prince © Maxitron

Romance/Fantasy

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

I don't own the story. The story belongs to wattpad author **Maxitron** with original title _The Merman and The Prince_. I've asked her permission to translate and change it into genderswitch. Once again, this story IS NOT MINE.

DLDR!

* * *

 _Kuroko's Pov_

Dengan cepat aku beradaptasi dengan kehidupan di _Red Emperor_ dan tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk benar-benar menganggapnya rumah. Aku berganti dari satu pekerjaan ke pekerjaan lain, mempelajari tali temali serta berbagai hal yang bisa kulakukan. Aku menyukai ketinggian dan mampu memanjat jaring-jaring serta tiang dengan mudah sehingga Akashi memberiku tugas menangani layar dan menara pengintai bersama Takao.

Aomine dan Kise melatihku bermain pedang yang dengan cepat dan mudah kukuasai. Melempar pisau adalah keahlianku, namun mereka juga mengajariku cara bertarung menggunakan dua pedang kecil yang lebih menyerupai pisau belati berukuran panjang. Aku tidak bisa menahan berat pedang normal sehingga mereka menyesuaikan gaya bertarungku. Meski begitu, mereka memberitahuku jika aku tidak perlu ikut pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Mereka menginginkanku tetap aman sampai aku merasa nyaman tinggal di sini. Selain itu, Akashi tidak ingin memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak kuhendaki.

Midorima bertugas mengajariku cara menentukan arah menggunakan rasi bintang dan sebuah benda logam kecil berjarum bernama kompas. Dia hendak mengajariku cara meramal cuaca, namun inderaku sebagai duyung sendiri cukup tajam terhadap perubahan sekecil apa pun pada angin dan laut. Aku bisa merasakannya seolah mereka mengalir di darahku. Karenanya, sudah menjadi hal yang biasa melihatku berdiri di balik pagar dengan kaki telanjang dan wajah melawan angin, mengoreksi jalan yang sedang diambil guna melewati arus laut yang kuat.

Perubahan terbesar adalah Akashi yang tampak menghindariku. Kesibukan di kapal memang membuat kami sulit bertemu, namun dua minggu berlalu dan aku tersadar jika interaksi yang kami lakukan hanyalah saat dia memberiku perintah atau bertukar sapa. Kami tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara sejak malam aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan awaknya. Aku membahasnya sambil lalu pada Murasakibara saat membantunya menyiapkan makan malam.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan Aka-chin, dia memang terkadang seperti itu. Banyak yang ada di pikirannya, seperti sasaran kami berikutnya, pelabuhan berikutnya, atau rute yang harus diambil. Dia juga harus bergerak ekstra hati-hati dengan adanya kau ada di sini sekarang. Kami tidak ingin para pemburu menemukanmu dan tidak semua bajak laut memiliki moral tinggi seperti kapten kami."

Aku hanya bergumam kecil seraya menghidangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk. Pemuda ungu itu mungkin benar, tapi aku masih merasa jika dia sedang menghindariku. Aku memikirkan kembali ucapanku di pulau malam itu dan tak merasa telah mengatakan hal yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Lebih dari itu, kata-katanyalah yang membangkitkan harapanku. Dia bilang jika dia menginginkanku berada di sisinya. Di sisinya, bukan bagian dari awaknya. Aku merasakan pipiku menghangat saat orang yang tengah kupikirkan tiba-tiba muncul di dapur. Dia melirikku sekilas sebelum menatap Murasakibara.

"Aku akan makan di kamarku. Katakan pada Shin untuk mengambil _shift_ pertama dan aku akan menggantikannya tengah malam nanti."

Dia meraih semangkuk sup dan aku mengulurkannya sepotong roti. Dia menggumamkan terima kasih tanpa menoleh ke arahku sebelum melangkah kembali menaiki tangga. Perutku terasa hampa dan dadaku berdenyut sakit memandang sosoknya yang menjauh. Sebuah tangan berlumuran tepung mendarat di bahuku dan aku mendongak untuk bertemu dengan sepasang mata ungu yang melembut.

"Dia hanya sedang kelelahan. Ini."

Dia mengambil sebungkus permen dari salah satu sakunya dan memberikannya padaku sebelum berbalik untuk kembali bekerja. Aku memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Manis, namun tetap tak dapat melenyapkan rasa masam yang tertinggal akibat perlakuan dingin Akashi.

Aku terbangun lewat tengah malam, merasakan kandung kemihku penuh oleh bir yang kuminum saat makan malam. Usai menuntaskan urusanku, aku kembali ke tempat tidurku di dapur yang terbuat dari tumpukan selimut di bawah meja. Waktu berlalu, namun aku tak bisa tidur kendati kapal berayun lembut di tengah ombak. Memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar, aku keluar menuju geladak dan merapatkan jaketku saat angin dingin berhembus kuat dan membuatku bergetar. Aku berdiri sembari memandang bulan ketika sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Tak bisa tidur?"

Aku menoleh ke arah kemudi dan melihat Akashi tengah bersandar nyaman di sana. Aku menggigit bibirku lalu menggeleng. Keheningan tercipta dan aku berjalan mendekatinya. Dia menatapku sesaat sebelum kembali menghadap ke depan. Sengatan rasa sakit yang sama di dadaku muncul ketika dia tidak mau menatapku.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Hal buruk apa yang telah kulakukan hingga kau bahkan tak mampu menatapku!"

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku sebelum aku mampu menghentikannya. Aku buru-buru ingin minta maaf, namun bibirku terkatup rapat. Tidak. Aku ingin tahu alasan dari sikapnya selama ini.

Dia menatapku. Sepasang mata berwarna merah dan emas itu menatap lurus ke manik biruku sebelum melirik sekilas rambutku yang sedikit bersinar di bawah cahaya bulan.

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa," ucapnya lalu memalingkan wajah. Tenggorokanku tercekat.

"Apa kau ingin mencoba mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'masalahnya bukan ada padamu tapi padaku'? Seperti itu?"

Dia menoleh dan menatapku dingin. Rasa takut segera menyergapku saat mataku bertemu dengan sosok kapten bajak laut yang sama seperti yang pertama kali kutemui.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Aku adalah kaptenmu."

Matanya memerangkapku lama sebelum dia mengangguk pelan dan melepaskanku dari tatapannya.

"Akan lebih aman jika kau menjaga jarak. Kau tidak tahu bahaya apa yang mengelilingiku."

Suaranya lirih di tengah-tengah angin yang berhembus kencang di antara kami.

" _Well,_ itu bukan alasan untuk menghindariku! Bahaya juga mengikutiku, atau kau lupa dengan kebakaran yang menimpa rumahku dan kematian keluargaku?"

"Kisahmu bukanlah satu-satunya kisah tragis di dunia ini. Ada begitu banyak bahaya dan kengerian di dunia ini yang tidak kau ketahui mengingat kau tumbuh di tempat nyaman yang jauh dari kegelapan dunia luar. Kau belum pernah melihat hal-hal yang kulihat dan jika aku bisa, aku akan melindungimu hingga kau tak perlu melihatnya."

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya. Aku memilih hidup ini, tak peduli bahaya di dalamnya. Jadi kumohon beritahu aku apa yang kau hadapi dan apa yang terjadi denganmu di masa lalu. Jangan mengabaikanku hanya karena kaupikir itu lebih aman untukku."

"Tidak. Semakin sedikit yang kau tahu, maka semakin aman juga bagimu."

Aku merasakan kemarahanku memuncak. Tanganku terkepal.

"Aku memilih hidup ini! Aku memilih untuk berdiri di sampingmu. Kau tahu segalanya tentangku, hidupku, rahasiaku, tak ada yang kusembunyikan darimu. Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku?"

"Sialan, kubilang tidak, Tetsuya! Masa laluku bukanlah urusanmu!"

Kata-katanya bagaikan tamparan untukku. Dia menatapku tajam dan aku melangkah mundur dengan raut terkejut. Tak ada lagi Sei-kun ramah yang kukenal di wajah itu. Aku sedang berhadapan dengan seorang bajak laut berhati dingin yang tak segan menyakiti orang lain. Aku menggingit bibirku yang mulai bergetar lalu membungkuk sebelum berbalik dengan langkah tergesa menuju tempat tidurku, menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang di mataku.

* * *

 _Akashi's Pov_

Aku memperhatikan Kuroko yang berlalu pergi dengan gelimangan air mata di matanya. Sebagian diriku ingin memanggilnya, menariknya ke dalam pelukanku dan mencium lembut air matanya, namun aku hanya bisa menggertakan gigi dan membiarkannya pergi.

"Tidakkah kau pikir itu sedikit kasar?"

Aku mendesah saat Shintarou melangkah keluar dari dinding tempatnya bersandar, tak terlihat olehku atau pun Kuroko.

"Lebih baik seperti ini."

"Lebih baik untuk siapa? Kau terlihat seperti ingin membunuh orang. Jika bukan karena kejadian buruk yang terus menimpanya hingga sedikit membuat hatinya tegar, dia pasti sudah menangis di depanmu."

"Kita berhasil selamat sampai saat ini dengan menjaga rahasia kita tetap menjadi... rahasia."

Aku menekankan kata terakhir untuk mengingatkannya dan dia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Dan seorang putri duyung yang mampu bersembunyi selama delapan belas tahun tidak bisa?"

Aku menggerutu dan mengubah strategi.

"Lagipula dia akan segera pergi. Minggu depan bulan purnama akan muncul dan dia bisa kembali bersama orang-orangnya."

"Dia tidak pernah berubah bentuk, Seijurou, dan kita berdua tahu jika sebagian besar kaumnya telah pergi dari laut ini."

"Apa yang kau ingin aku katakan?" Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan menoleh untuk bertatapan dengan sepasang manik hijaunya yang tenang. Wajahku mengernyit putus asa. "Bahwa aku telah jatuh hati pada seorang putri duyung? Tidak akan ada masa depan untuk kami!"

"Kerajaan kita telah musnah, Seijurou."

Aku sedikit tersentak dan merasakan hatiku teriris mendengar kalimat tanpa emosi yang diucapkan pemuda itu.

"Kau telah melakukan tugasmu, menjaga sumpahmu pada rakyat kita selama bertahun-tahun hingga sekarang. Tak ada yang akan menghalangimu mendapat sedikit kebahagiaan di kehidupan yang suram ini."

Dia meraih roda kemudi dan mengisyaratkan tangga tak jauh dari kami. Sadar aku tidak akan bisa meyakinkannya lagi, aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku celana dan berjalan menuju dapur tempat Kuroko tidur. Aku menemukannya tengah berbaring melingkar di bawah meja dengan selimut di pelukannya. Sisik menghias wajahnya dan aku merasakan hatiku tercubit menyadari dia baru saja menangis.

Aku mendekat untuk menghapus pipinya yang basah, namun berhenti ragu dan menatap tanganku, untuk sesaat melihatnya dipenuhi darah dan pikiran akan menodai kulit halus itu berkelebat di kepalaku. Sepertinya aku telah membuat suara, karena tak lama sepasang mata biru itu terbuka dan mengerjap ke arahku. Dadaku berdenyut menyakitkan saat menyaksikan wajahnya yang dipenuhi ketakutan begitu melihatku. Aku mengambil nafas gemetar. Aku harus memperbaiki keretakan di antara kami.

"Maafkan aku atas ucapanku yang kasar, Tetsuya."

Dia duduk perlahan seraya menggenggam erat selimut di dadanya.

"Sulit untukku berbicara tentang masa laluku. Aku telah melihat banyak hal mengerikan dan melakukan banyak hal kejam dengan kedua tanganku. Meski begitu, aku akan mencoba untuk terbuka padamu. Jika ada seseorang di dunia ini yang ingin kupercaya untuk mendengar ceritaku, itu adalah kau. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu atau menodaimu dengan tangan yang telah menyebabkan begitu banyak penderitaan ini."

Aku menunduk menatap tanganku, hingga tangan kecil serta pucat Kuroko meraihnya dan menariknya menuju pipinya. Aku menggigit bibirku dan menangkup pipinya, mengusapkan ibu jariku pada sisik yang terasa begitu lembut di kulitku.

"Aku juga tidak sepenuhnya tak ternodai."

Entah apa yang kupikirkan, aku mendekat dan menempelkan bibirku padanya. Dia melebarkan mata terkejut sebelum menutupnya perlahan saat aku memperdalam ciumanku. Rona menghiasi wajahnya begitu kami melepaskan diri. Aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke pulau tempat tinggalku. Akan lebih mudah menunjukkan padamu tempat di mana semuanya dimulai."

Dia mengangguk dan aku membantunya kembali berbaring. Aku hendak berdiri ketika dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku.

"Bisakah kau tetap di sini sampai aku tertidur?"

Dia terlihat begitu manis hingga aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku pun berbaring di sebelahnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku sementara kapal bergoyang pelan mengantar kami ke alam mimpi. Begitulah Murasakibara menemukan kami keesokan paginya, berbaring di bawah meja dengan Kuroko terlelap di dadaku.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

Akhirnyaaaaaa *tebarkonfeti* XD

Oke, setelah mempertimbangkan matang-matang usulan yang masuk, yakni 3 lawan 2, saya memutuskan untuk mengambil yang terbanyak, yaitu Tetsuya. Maaf yang telah mengusulkan Tetsuna, kalian kalah suara :'(

Bagaimanapun terimakasih pada semua yang membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin! Untuk yang bertanya akankah Nash terpesona dengan Kuroko seperti Akashi? Hmmm, entahlah... tapi sepertinya enggak deh? Hehe

.

.

.

Thanks for read!

Last, review?


	9. Chapter 9

The Mermaid and The Prince

The Merman and The Prince © Maxitron

Romance/Fantasy

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

I don't own the story. The story belongs to wattpad author **Maxitron** with original title _The Merman and The Prince._ I've asked her persmission to translate and change it into genderswitch. Once again, this story IS NOT MINE.

DLDR!

* * *

 _Kuroko's Pov_

Setelah kejadian semalam, tempat tidurku berpindah dari dapur ke kamar Akashi. Kise memekik heboh ketika dia mendapatiku dan Akashi tidur bersama di bawah meja. Sebuah pukulan di kepala dari Murasakibara berhasil menghentikan segala bentuk godaan lain, meski aku masih dapat menangkap senyum diam-diam yang terpasang di wajah mereka setiap kali melihatku.

Pagi itu, usai sarapan dan mencoba mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan penuh arti ke arahku, Akashi memberitahu kami perubahan rutenya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Teiko."

Desahan segera memenuhi ruangan dan aku mendongak dari mangkuk buburku untuk melihat senyum senang di wajah mereka.

"Ah, kita akan pulang."

Takao bersandar pada Midorima yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Aku telah memperhatikan jika semua orang di sini tampak berpasangan. Aku melirik Aomine dan Kise, bertanya-tanya dalam hati untuk keseratus kalinya seandainya mereka adalah pasangan. Terkadang mereka terlihat bahagia bersama, namun di lain waktu mereka juga kerap bertengkar.

"Kau akan menyukainya di sana!" Kise berseru seraya melompat dan meletakkan lengannya di bahuku, menarikku mendekat. "Aku akan menunjukkan padamu sebuah danau tak berdasar yang menakjubkan!"

Detik berikutnya Aomine sudah berada di sisiku yang lain dan menarikku dari cengkraman Kise.

"Tidak bisa! Kau akan pergi berburu denganku!"

Suara deheman dari Midorima segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah sang kapten yang tengah tersenyum. Senyum dingin yang tidak mencapai matanya. Dengan cepat mereka segera melepasku dan kembali duduk.

"Satu-satunya masalah yang kita hadapi adalah butuh waktu sebulan untuk mencapai pulau, sementara bulan purnama akan datang kurang dari seminggu. Aku tidak ingin berada di laut dan mengambil resiko."

Semua mata mengarah padaku dan aku menelan ludah gugup. Aku mengingat malam di mana semuanya berubah, malam saat aku tidak bisa menolak panggilan laut. Seberapa burukkah sekarang ketika tak ada daratan sejauh mata memandang?

"Kita bisa pergi ke pulau tengkorak. Memang sedikit melenceng dari rute saat ini, tapi kita bisa tiba di sana sehari sebelum malam bulan purnama jika cuaca mendukung. Kita juga bisa menjual barang dan mengisi persediaan untuk perjalanan."

Akashi mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Segera atur rutenya, Shin."

* * *

Aku berbaring di atas ranjang dengan Akashi di sebelahku, membelai rambutku lembut. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku tengah berada di dekapan pemuda rupawan ini, bahwa dia memiliki perasaan terhadapku. Aku tidak bisa tidur, jantungku berdegup keras di dadaku hingga aku yakin dia mendengarnya. Namun, pemuda bersurai merah itu tak menunjukkan tanda apa pun dan terus menyapukan jari-jarinya di rambutku.

"Jadi, apa itu Teiko?"

"Itu adalah nama pulau tempat kami tumbuh."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Apa itu pulau besar?"

"Cukup besar. Sebuah pulau berbentuk U dengan masing-masing ujung yang hampir bertemu, namun menyisakan sedikit ruang bagi kapal untuk berlayar melewati jalan kecil menuju teluk yang terbentuk di sana. Itulah rumah kami. Kau pasti belum pernah mendengarnya," dia melanjutkan dengan nada pahit.

"Dulu, terdapat sebuah kerajaan besar di sana sebelum dihancurkan bertahun-tahun lalu. Sekarang, tak ada orang yang tinggal di sana kecuali kami. Pelaut mengira pulau itu berhantu."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kerajaan dan orang-orang yang tinggal di sana?"

Aku melihat topeng tanpa ekspresi kembali menghias wajah Akashi dan aku sadar aku tidak akan mendengarkan apa pun lebih lanjut darinya.

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Dia menarikku lebih dekat dan mendaratkan ciuman di kepalaku.

"Maafkan aku, tapi akan lebih mudah jika aku menunjukkannya padamu sebelum memberitahumu rinciannya. Semua akan terlihat masuk akal ketika kita sampai di Teiko."

Aku mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajahku ke dadanya.

"Sekarang, mari tidur sebelum _shift_ kita tiba."

* * *

Hari berlalu dengan angin berpihak kepada kami dan tampaknya kami akan sampai ke pulau tanpa masalah. Dua hari sebelum bulan purnama, aku tengah duduk di geladak dan berlatih simpul tali ketika aku merasakan perubahan pada angin. Berdiri, aku menoleh ke arah kapal ini melaju dan mengendus udara. Aku bisa mencium bau hujan di udara bersamaan dengan angin yang terasa bergerak menjauh. Aku segera menjatuhkan tali di tanganku dan memanjat jaring serta tali ke menara pengintai tempat Takao sedang beristirahat. Dia mengangkat topi dari wajahnya begitu mendengarku mendekat. Aku memandang lurus ke arah timur.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Sebuah badai. Cukup besar juga, kurasa."

Dia berdiri dan memandang lautan di depan kami dengan tangan di atas matanya. Jauh di sana, sepasang mata tajamnya bisa melihat awan gelap menghias langit.

"Hmm, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu di sana. Inderamu untuk hal ini lebih baik daripada aku. Kita harus memberitahu Akashi."

Aku mengangguk dan dengan mulus meluncur turun dari tali sementara Midorima mengawasiku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Mereka semua begitu terkejut dengan keberanian dan ketenanganku menghadapi ketinggian.

Akashi berdiri di depan mejanya, memperhitungkan posisi kami. Dia mendongak ketika aku masuk dan tersenyum begitu melihatku.

"Sepertinya kita bisa sampai malam ini."

"Kurasa tidak. Ada badai mendekat."

Dia mengernyit dan melihat kembali petanya.

"Seberapa besar? Bisakah kita melewatinya seperti terakhir kali?"

Indera keenamku terhadap cuaca pernah menolong kami sebelumnya, membantu kami melewati badai kecil beberapa hari lalu tanpa membuang banyak waktu.

"Kurasa tidak. Kita akan tetap terjebak walau kita menjaga posisi saat ini ataupun mengubah arah."

"Hmm, kita akan tetap akan bertahan di posisi kita kalau begitu. _Red Emperor_ dibuat untuk lautan liar, tapi akan lebih aman untuk langsung menerjangnya. Beritahu yang lain untuk segera mengikat semuanya. Aku ingin kau dan Takao mengamankan layar-layar kecil."

Satu jam kemudian, badai yang kuprediksi mulai menampakan diri. Awan gelap membentang dari kaki langit dan angin mulai menampar-nampar bajuku, mencoba menjatuhkanku dari tiang saat aku mengamankan satu sudut layar segitiga kecil sementara Takao mengikat sudut lainnya.

"Cukup, kalian berdua turunlah!"

Suara Akashi terdengar jelas di tengah amukan angin dan kami segera meluncur turun ke geladak. Takao berlari ke tempat Aomine yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kecil, menyiapkan dayung panjang. Di sisi lain kapal, duduk Murasakibara dan Kise dengan dayung lain. Himuro berlari mengelilingi mereka dan aku bisa melihat dia tengah mengencangkan tali di pinggang mereka yang terikat di pagar. Akashi mengisyaratkanku untuk mendekat ke tempat dia berdiri di kemudi bersama Midorima. Sama seperti yang lain, mereka berdua terikat tali yang terlilit aman di tiang. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengikat tali di pinggangku dan aku merasakan tubuhku menggigil saat deru badai mulai mengelilingi kami. Dia meraih pipiku dan berteriak di tengah keributan yang ada.

"Kita akan menghadapi badai ini. Yang lain akan menggunakan dayung untuk membantu kapal melewati ombak sementara aku dan Shin akan mengendalikan kemudi. Kau tetaplah berada di dekat tiang dan bantu Himuro menggayung air keluar kapal."

Dia pasti melihat ketakutan di mataku saat aku melirik badai yang mulai memerangkap kami.

"Jangan khawatir, _Red Emperor_ pernah melewati yang lebih parah dari ini."

Dia mencium bibirku kilat sebelum beranjak kembali menuju kemudi dan aku pun segera melangkah terhuyung mendekati Himuro yang tengah membungkukkan badannya. Dia tersenyum menenangkan padaku dan kami berdua berpegangan pada pagar ketika kapal mulai terombang-ambing di atas ombak.

Badai melempar-lempar sebuah kapal besar seakan benda itu tak lebih dari sebuah mainan. Aku merasakan perutku mual saat sekali lagi kapal jatuh tajam menuruni ombak. Air meluap memasuki geladak. Akashi menyerukan arah kepada pendayung sementara aku dan Himuro dengan cekatan menggayung air dari kaki mereka. Hujan turun deras seiring dengan angin yang menyamarkan suara Akashi, namun mereka adalah pelaut berpengalaman dan tahu apa yang dibutuhkan saat mereka terus mendayung, menjaga kapal tetap lurus melewati ombak.

Langit begitu gelap dan satu-satunya cahaya datang dari kerlipan lentera di tiang serta rambut dan sisikku yang bersinar saat air laut mengguyurku. Kise tersenyum padaku, berkata betapa enaknya punya penerangan pribadi dan aku mencoba membalas senyumnya. Tubuhku sakit setelah berkali-kali terlempar dan tertarik kembali oleh tali pengamanku di sepanjang geladak oleh ombak. Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu sementara aku mengeluarkan air dari kapal sambil sesekali berpindah menimpakan berat badanku dari satu sisi ke sisi lain kapal untuk menjaganya tetap berada dalam jalur. Mungkin beberapa menit, bisa juga beberapa jam, namun sekian waktu berlalu deru angin pun perlahan melemah. Goncangan kapal berangsur-angsur mereda seiring dengan gulungan ombak yang mulai tenang, hingga tak lama kapal kembali melaju mulus dengan dorongan angin yang lembut.

Lelah dan perih, aku merosot jatuh dari tiang yang tengah kusandari, dalam hati terkagum-kagum saat yang lain bangkit berdiri dan mengibas-ngibaskan lengan mereka. Aku mendongak saat sebuah tangan menghalangi pandanganku. Akashi membantuku berdiri dan aku merintih merasakan sakit di tulang rusukku yang memar.

"Mari kita keringkan dirimu. Kau telah berusaha keras."

Dia menuntunku menuju kamarnya dan mulai melepaskan pakaian kami berdua. Seharusnya aku merasa malu, namun yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah memakai sepasang pakaian hangat dan kering. Dia melilitkan handuk ke tubuhku dan mendudukanku di atas ranjang sebelum berkata akan membawakanku sesuatu yang hangat. Aku tertidur tak lama kemudian.

"Badai telah melempar kita keluar jalur. Kita tidak akan bisa sampai ke daratan sebelum malam tiba."

Aku menyesap secangkir kopi dan bertemu pandang dengan tatapan khawatir Akashi saat dia mendongok dari petanya. Akashi, Midorima, Kise dan aku berdiri mengelilingi meja seraya mendiskusikan rencana kami. Usai badai berlalu dan semua beristirahat sejenak, Akashi melakukan beberapa perhitungan dan menyimpulkan bahwa kami masih akan berada di laut ketika bulan purnama muncul malam ini. Aku menjilat bibirku yang mendadak kering. Aku sudah dapat merasakan tarikan dan panggilan lautan.

"Kau boleh pergi. Tak seorang pun memaksamu untuk tinggal. Laut adalah rumahmu."

Aku menatap mata Akashi dan melihat setitik ketakutan di sana seandainya aku setuju dengan perkataannya. Aku menggeleng.

"Ini adalah rumahku. Aku tidak ingin berubah. Setidaknya, belum."

Senyum lega menghias wajahnya dan aku dapat merasakan hatiku menghangat. Kenapa pula aku ingin meninggalkannya?

"Kalau begitu kita bisa menempatkanmu di bawah geladak, jauh dari bulan. Kami akan bergantian menjagamu dan memastikan kau tidak berkeliaran."

Aku mendesah lega saat akhirnya masalahku terselesaikan dan Akashi menggiring yang lain keluar dari ruangan.

"Semua yang tak bertugas beristirahatlah. Kita punya malam panjang menanti kita."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

Adakah yang masih ingat cerita ini?


End file.
